


Broken

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [15]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bully!You, Bullying, Chika is also a dick toward the end, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kanan kind of was a dick in a flashback too, Love Confessions, Mental Breakdown, Only Dia and Riko didn't act like dicks to anyone, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, There's like four attempted murders except one wasn't intentional, Violence, You is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Yō Watanabe, A.K.A. the infamous bully of Uranohoshi, decides that she wants to have a go at Riko Sakurauchi, the new transfer student. Except she never planned for what unfolded between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea how it got this long. I planned for around 5,000 words and yet here we are at almost 20,000 words.

Yō's POV:

*8 Years Old*

"P-please leave me alone!" I cried out as I cowered into a wall in fear.

Three girls in the year above me stood around me with smirks on their faces. I don't know their names. All I know is that they hate me. Ever since the first day I transferred to this school they've been bullying me nonstop. Today was just another occurrence.

"Begging already? Just how pathetic are you?" The leader of the group sneered as she grabbed my long hair and yanked it up into the air as hard as she could.

I yelped in pain as I struggled to get away. The other two girls grabbed me from the side and held me in place. The leader grabbed something from her pocket. I saw it glint in the light and realized it was a knife.

"Ugly girls like you don't deserve to have long hair." She laughed as she sliced away my hair.

I sobbed in anguish as it fell to the ground. I had worked so hard to grow my hair out after having it short for so long and now it was gone. Soon enough, I was released and looked up. The girls smiled evily at me. I felt my hair to see how badly they had changed it. It was back to the length I had used to have it at.

"There. An ugly girl like you looks better in that style. It brings out all of your flaws." They laughed at me.

"Well, girls, shall we show her who's in charge?" The leader asked.

The other two nodded. I gulped and backed away into the wall. The three of them came at me with punches. I yelped in pain as they beat me up. I wish they'd stop. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

"Hey! Get away from her!" A voice called.

The onslaught of punches stopped. I heard running and knew they had ditched. I hesitantly looked up to see my savior. She always saved me from them.

"Are you alright, Yō? Did they hurt you really badly?"

"N-no... I'm fine, Kanan..." I stammered out.

Kanan frowned as she brushed my hair, "They cut your hair, huh?"

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes again, "Y-yeah... they said that ugly girls like me don't deserve long hair..."

"Well, you're not ugly. They're wrong." Kanan reassured me as she helped me to my feet, "Come on. Let's get you home."

"P-please don't tell Chika. I don't want her to worry... especially after last time..." I mumbled as we started walking.

"Alright. I won't tell her." Kanan agreed.

Last time I told Chika about being bullied she had tried to teach them a lesson. It didn't go in her favor at all. She was beaten to a pulp just like I always was. I don't want her to try something stupid like that again. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt because of me.

...

*Present Day*

"Hey, I heard we have a transfer student coming today. I wonder what she'll be like." Chika told me as we headed to school.

"Hmm. A transfer student? I didn't think we'd get one of those with how small our town is." I replied.

"Yeah. Hey, Yō? Are you gonna pick on her too?" Chika asked with a frown.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fun to mess with her."

Once I became 13, I had changed completely. I was no longer the crying child who could get tossed around for fun. I was now the one tossing the crying child around. I became a bully. Chika didn't like that, but she seems to understand my reasoning. She still hangs around with me. I think part of it is because of fear.

Kanan, on the other hand, ended our friendship the moment she learned of my bullying ways. When she found out she had given me a lecture on why I shouldn't bully, but I wouldn't listen to her. She didn't understand anything. For once, I was the feared one. I was the one who had the power.

I was the most infamous bully in our school. No other bully could match up to me. I could break anyone, even the strongest people. No one dared to get in my way. And, I knew how to get away with it all. Most bullies got caught. I didn't. I knew every location of a camera in the school and I knew the hall monitoring routes of every teacher as well. I was never able to be caught. Even when reported, they couldn't do anything without proof. I was in control.

"Yō, is this really the right way to do things? Is being a bully really the best option?" Chika asked quietly.

I stopped walking. Chika paused in her steps as well. She looked over at me. I looked at her with an angry expression. I grabbed Chika by the shoulders and slammed her into the brick wall that was fencing in someone's house. Chika yelped as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"What did I tell you about questioning me!?" I demanded.

"N-not t-to..." Chika stammered out.

"Exactly. Remember that next time, you air-headed idiot!" I growled as I let her go.

Chika didn't move, she just stared at me. I glared at her, before huffing and moving on. Chika soon followed behind me in silence. She needed to learn that I know what's best for me. No one but me knows that.

Soon we arrived at school. Chika walked away and went to talk to some of her friends. I don't have any friends but her. I watched her as she laughed and chatted with others. I clenched my fists in jealousy. I wanted that type of attention too.

"U-um, h-hi? I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me find my class." An unfamiliar voice asked quietly from behind me.

I lightened my expression to a calm one and turned around, "Are you the transfer student everyone's been talking about?"

The girl before me had long red hair. I felt an anger burning in my chest. I hated people with long hair. I never grew my hair back out after that day. I forced Chika to keep her length the same as well. I hate long hair.

"Y-yes. I'm Sakurauchi Riko. Nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself.

"Watanabe Yō." I replied, "I'll show you around. We have a while before we need to get to class."

"Thank you." Riko smiled at me.

We walked into the school. I glanced at Chika to see her giving me a concerned look. She knows what will likely end up happening. All it will take is the wrong move in the right place and I'll pounce on this girl.

I guided Riko around the school and told her each location. She was giving me attention. I loved it. But, I don't like how I'm getting it from her. I want her to be forced to give me attention. It makes everything more enjoyable for me.

"Riko, why did you decide to grow your hair long?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I just really like it. I get compliments all the time on it. People say it makes me look pretty." Riko explained.

That was not the right answer. I clenched my fists. We were in a hall I could use. There were no cameras that could see us. This was perfect.

"You're not pretty. You're ugly." I growled as I backed her into a wall, "And ugly girls don't deserve to have long hair."

Riko gulped as she stared at me in fear, "Y-Yō? What are you doing?"

"Putting you in your place, toy." I smirked and threw a punch. My smirk grew once my fist hit its mark.

"W-what did I do?" Riko asked as she shook in fear, cradling her injured cheek.

"Exist." I stated as I punched her again.

I kept it up, enjoying the cries of pain she made. It was thrilling. I was finally getting someone's attention and they couldn't say no. I was completely dominating her.

"The bell will be ringing in five minutes. Go get cleaned off." I growled as I pulled away, "Don't bother reporting me. No camera caught what I did."

"Who are you?" Riko asked as she backed away.

I smiled at her, "I'm the most feared bully in this school. And you're going to be my new toy."

Riko gulped, before she ran off. I smirked as I made my way to my class. Chika greeted me outside the room.

"What did you do to her?" She asked.

"Put her in her place. She's my new toy. That other girl isn't quite what I'm looking for anymore. This one will be better, I can feel it." I stated as I walked in the room.

Chika followed me and sat at her desk. Riko entered the room. Her bruises that I had given her were now covered by makeup. She eyed me with fear. I smiled at her innocently. Soon I'd break her down. I couldn't wait.

...

When lunch time came, I approached Riko. She cowered from me. That's good. I've already made her fear me with just one beating. She'll be an easy one to break from the looks of it. Chika stood a little back from me. She watched us with wary eyes.

"You're eating with me and my friend. Get up." I stated and drug her out of her desk.

"L-leave me alone..." Riko begged as she squirmed in my grip.

"No. I chose you and I'm not going back on it. Now get your shit and come." I growled as I squeezed her arm tightly.

Riko nodded in fear and quickly packed up her bag. Once she was done, I drug her outside with Chika following behind us. I sat Riko down and gave her a glare.

"Don't you dare think about running. I will not chase you, but just know you're next beating will be even worse." I threatened.

"I-I won't run." Riko promised as she kept her head low.

Chika glanced at me. She didn't seem to appreciate my actions. She doesn't get it. I suffered just like this. Why should she not have to?

...

*8 Years Old*

"Hey, ugly!" The leader of the bully group came over to my desk.

"W-what do you want?" I asked, staring up at her in fear.

"You're coming with me to eat lunch. I have a good use for you." She stated and drug me out of my desk.

I yelped as I struggled against her. It was no use though. She was in control. I was dragged around the school and to out cafeteria. Once there, she sat in next to her friends. They were all laughing at me.

"Give me your lunch. You don't need to eat. You're fat." One of her friends stated.

I quickly handed over my lunch. I don't want to get beaten up. The girl smiled at me.

"Good. You know your place." She praised me.

I kept my head down as the continued to pick on me. To them, I was nothing more than an object they could torture as they pleased. To them I wasn't a human.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"What? Can't we hang out?"

"Come on, Yō. Let's go somewhere better." Kanan grabbed me and guided me away from them.

_She always saved me..._

...

*Present Day*

The three of us ate in silence. Unlike with my bullies, I wasn't going to steal her lunch. That was so lame. Chika kept giving me nervous glances every now and again. I gave her a blank stare in reply. What's her problem today?

"Chika, is there something wrong? You've been giving me weird looks today." I decided to ask.

"N-no. Nothing is wrong." Chika quickly stated.

Riko looked at us with wary eyes. She knows something is going to happen.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Chika. Friends are supposed to tell each other everything." I scooted closer to where Chika sat.

"Y-Yō, I would n-never lie to you." Chika stammered out, her eyes filling with fear as she spoke.

I grabbed Chika by the chin and forced her gaze to meet mine, "You stammer when you lie."

Chika went pale. She knew very well she had been caught. And she knows what I do when she lies to me. There's a reason I chose this spot to eat at. It's desolate and no cameras anywhere. I can do anything I want.

"Chika, tell me again what happens to liers." I asked.

"T-they get beaten up..." Chika replied with terror in her eyes.

"Exactly. And what did you do to me?" I smirked as I brushed a hand down her cheek.

"I lied to you." Chika responded.

I brought my fist up to punch her when someone grabbed it.

"Leave her alone!"

I couldn't believe it. This girl thinks she can stop me? How stupid is she?

"Toy, I thought you'd know better." I hummed in disappointment.

"You call her your friend and yet you'll punch her without a second thought. You aren't her friend!" Riko stated as she tightened her grip on my fist.

"Am I your friend, Chika?" I asked, refusing to acknowledge the annoyance behind me.

"Y-yes... y-you're my friend." Chika nodded as she replied.

"Tell her the truth! Why would you be friends with her!?" Riko yelled at Chika in desperation.

I yanked my arm away from Riko. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer to me. Her face was filled with fear.

"S-she keeps me safe... as long as I'm her friend, she said that no one will bully me..." Chika mumbled.

"Has anyone bullied you?" Riko asked as she struggled in my grip.

Chika shook her head.

"Then why are you so worried about being bullied if it never happened?" Riko questioned.

I yanked on her shirt as hard as I could and sent her crashing into the ground. Riko let out a yelp as her face smashed into the ground. I looked up at Chika with anger in my eyes. Chika stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, a snarl in my voice.

"Riko is right. You aren't my friend. Don't talk to me again." Chika stated as bravely as she could.

I laughed at her, "And who's going to stop me from doing that? You know you can't defend yourself against me."

"I-I'll tell Kanan and she'll hurt you." Chika stammered out as she started to back away.

Riko was pushing herself up -something I didn't say was okay-, so I slammed my hand down as hard as I could on her head. She fell back to the ground and remained unmoving. Looks like I might've hit her a little too hard.

"Y-you knocked her out! How could you!? She barely did anything to you!" Chika rushed to Riko's aid.

"It's your fault!" I shot back as I grabbed Chika by the collar on her shirt, "You're really pissing me off right now, you little bitch!"

I released Chika from my grip. She blinked at me in surprise. Is she that dumb that she doesn't know why I stopped? I guess she probably is.

I flipped Riko onto her back and placed her into the recovery position. Chika's eyes widened. I guess she caught on to what I'm doing.

"Is everything alright!? I heard yelling." A teacher came rushing over.

"S-she passed out. I don't know why. Please help!" I put on a scared face and faced the teacher.

The teacher rushed to our side and checked Riko out. Chika bit her lip nervously as she watched. I was a little anxious as well. Would she know that Riko was hit and that she didn't pass out? Could I pass it off as a previous injury if that happened?

"Please take her to the nurse." The teacher told us, "She seems alright besides for passing out. Let her check her out."

"Okay." I carefully picked up Riko.

Chika started to follow me as I made my way into the school.

"Get our stuff and bring it along." I told her, "Unless you wanna carry her?"

"I'll get our stuff." Chika stated and ran back.

I assumed she'd choose that. I don't think she could lift Riko up if she tried. I made my way to the nurse's office. Let's hope she doesn't notice the bump either. Though, I have a story I can give if I need to. Chika caught up with me pretty easily.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore, than go ahead. I don't need you. But just know that I'll start treating you like everyone else. I always have gone easier on you than the others. That'll change if you leave me." I stated as we walked.

"We aren't friends." Chika declared.

"So be it." I replied, "But stay by my side until this whole situation is cleared up."

Chika nodded, "I will... and I'll stick with your story..."

"Good. Anyone finds out the truth then the both of you are getting it." I replied.

We continued to walk in silence. As we approached the room, Riko started to come to. I stopped walking. She needs to be aware of what the story is.

"W-where am I?" Riko mumbled as she rubbed her head, "What happened?"

"You passed out and hit your head." I stated, "That's the story. Say otherwise and... well, you don't want to know."

"Y-you..." Riko started panicking when she realized I was holding her.

"Calm down. I'll end up dropping you if you keep struggling like this." I stated sternly.

Riko calmed herself, "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing. You passed out and you hit your head. Do you get that? That's what happened." I growled at her.

Riko nodded in fear, "Y-yes... I-I understand..."

"We're taking you to the nurse. Say anything you shouldn't and I'll get you back for it later." I threatened.

We walked into the room. The nurse was sorting through some paperwork. She paused and looked over at us.

"Do you girls need something?" She asked.

"Yes." I stated as I set Riko down onto a bed, "She passed out a few minutes ago. We were told to bring her here so you could check her out."

"Alright. You girls can leave her with me." The nurse nodded and went to check Riko out.

Chika set Riko's stuff down beside her and then we left the room. Chika put distance between us and quickly walked away. I didn't bother giving chase. What was the point? I don't need her. I don't need anyone!

_"Hey, Yō? Are you alright?"_

_"_ _I'm_ _ fine... you don't need to keep worrying about me..."_

_"You always need someone to go to. _ _I'll_ _ be that person if you let me."_

_"I... _ _I_ _ don't need anyone."_

_"You need someone. Everyone does. Let me be that person for you, Yō."_

_"I guess _ _I'll_ _ accept your offer, Kanan."_

I quickly shook my head to rid myself of that flashback. I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself. I know what I need. Having someone will just bring me down.

Maybe back then I needed Kanan. But I'm stronger now. I can hold my own. I don't need anyone to protect me. I'm in control. I have the power.

...

Riko returned to class after an hour. She didn't meet my gaze as she took her seat. That's fine by me. I'll get her attention later. I need to make sure she didn't tell the nurse anything she shouldn't have. If she did, then I'll kill her. No joke. I will physically kill her.

So, once our classes had ended for the day, I approached Riko's desk. I couldn't say anything mean to her because the teacher was still in the room. This is going to require a bit of work to get her to come along without anyone thinking anything of it.

"Hey, Riko. Are you feeling better?" I asked her, not actually caring if she was, "The nurse did her job, right?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine now. I need to get going. I have to do something later." Riko stood up and quickly made her way out of the room.

Oh, girl, you do not realize the mistake you just made. I gave chase, in a very calm manner. I don't need to draw any suspicious glances my way. I followed Riko as she headed through the school. She isn't going home? Where on earth is she going then?

I saw her enter the music room. Perhaps she forgot something from her class? I walked closer and heard the unmistakable sound of her opening up the piano. So, she decided that was the best way to escape me? How stupid.

I stood outside the room and listened to her play. I guess it's pretty good. But, this is a perfect opportunity to do some damage to her. If I insult her skills, I might be able to take away her escape. That will be perfect.

After she finished playing, I walked into the room. Riko froze as she stared at me. Did she really think I wouldn't follow her?

"Did you learn to play the piano from a rock? It sounds horrendous." I stated.

Riko's eyes filled with tears, "I-it's not horrendous!"

"Yes it is. Anyone who says otherwise is telling you that out of pity. I'm sure a rock could actually play better than you." I scoffed at her statement.

"W-what do you want?" Riko asked as she hesitantly stood up from the piano.

"To check up on you. You didn't tell the nurse anything, did you?" I backed Riko into the windows.

"Of course not... I wouldn't tell her!" Riko quickly stated as she cowered away from me.

"If I find out otherwise, well, kiss this life goodbye. I'll fucking kill you, you understand?" I threatened.

Riko nodded, "Y-yes... I understand... I-I won't tell anyone ever..."

"Good." I smirked as I pinned her to the window.

Riko cowered farther into the windows, "P-please don't..."

"Don't what?" I asked. She's so dumb, I honestly can't believe that she knows my plan.

"D-don't touch me..." Riko begged.

I knew exactly what she meant, despite her poor wording.

*8 Years Old*

"You know, ugly, no one will ever love you. You should be happy that I'm giving you some love." One of my bullies chuckled as she pulled down my pants.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

She didn't listen to me. She pulled down my underwear. I begged and pleaded as I struggled to escape the ropes she had tied around my wrists and ankles.

"Oh, I'm going to touch you as much as I want." She laughed and brought her hand down to my private area.

A sharp jolt of pain coursed through me as I felt something enter inside of me.

_For the first time... Kanan didn't save me..._

*Present Day*

My eyes widened at the memory and I stumbled backwards. Why now? Why couldn't it stay away? I tripped over a loose board and fell on my butt. I hugged myself tightly as I curled up and started crying. That was one of the only memories of my time being bullied that triggered a breakdown as severe as this. Being raped was the worst thing I had endured during that time. I could never do that to anyone I bullied. It was too breaking.

"H-hey... what's wrong?" Riko hesitantly asked as she cautiously approached me.

Riko knelt beside me and eyed me with curious eyes. The big mean bully suddenly was a crybaby, after all. She tried to touch me, and that's when it all broke loose.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I flailed around wildly.

Riko jumped back in surprise. She had no idea what was going on with me.

"Yō, calm down... it's just me..." Riko said softly as she reached for me again.

"N-no! Don't touch me! I don't want your love! Stay away!" I screeched out as I pushed myself into the corner of the room.

Riko stared at me with wide eyes. I think she's started to realize that I'm having a breakdown. Riko stared at me for a while. I don't think she knows what to do.

"I won't touch you... okay? Just stay there. I'll be right back." Riko told me quietly, before she left the room.

I continued to sob into my knees as I curled up against the wall. The memory seemed so fresh despite it having happened 8 years ago. It was like I was reliving it in this moment. I want it to stop. I can't take it anymore. I'm supposed to be strong. This isn't strong.

The door to the room opened up again. Riko entered with Chika right behind her. I guess she was the only person to bring to help me. Chika let out a gasp as she looked at me. I looked so vulnerable for the first time in ages. I don't want to be vulnerable. I'm supposed to be strong... I need to be strong.

"Hey... it's okay... you're alright... it's in the past, Yō. You're safe." Chika calmly approached me and spoke. She knew what was going on.

"S-stay away..." I pleaded weakly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yō. It's me, Chika. I'm your friend, not your enemy." Chika stated as she knelt in front of me.

"C-Chika..." I sobbed out.

Chika cautiously embraced me. I hugged her back tightly. I don't want to let go. She's the only support I can get right now. But, she's not very good at it.

"I'm here, Yō... I know I'm not Kanan, but I'll do my best to help you right now." Chika promised as she brushed a hand through my hair.

The mention of Kanan's name started the waterworks in my eyes again. I hate her so much, but yet, I also really love her. She was always there when I needed her. And I threw it all away to get revenge. But, I won't go back. I'm going to keep being a bully. Even if Riko saw this, she still won't get any ideas with me.

Chika hugged me tightly as I cried into her chest. I felt myself slowly falling asleep from the crying. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Chika as I sniffled. My tears had finally stopped.

"Chika? What happened? Why'd she suddenly get like that?" I heard Riko ask.

"Well, Yō was bullied in school when she was eight. Her bullies raped her and... sometimes the memories of that event can get overwhelming." Chika explained.

"She was bullied?"

"Yes. And she became a bully to get revenge. That's what she told me. It's her type of therapy."

"So... even after this, nothing is going to change? She's still going to beat me up?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She'll probably do extra to you just to show how strong she is despite what you just witnessed."

"I feel bad for her... but, I hate her at the same time."

"I know. Maybe you could get her to change? I always had a hope that someone she bullied would make her realize the errors of her ways. Maybe you can actually make that hope become a reality."

"How? She's tough."

"I can give you a lot of info on her. Just ask."

"Chika..." I managed to numbed out, before realizing I really didn't want them to know I was still awake.

I quickly mumbled more words out, "You're my best friend... I love you..."

I remember when I used to tell her those things. They always made her smile brightly. I wonder if I made her smile brightly now. Probably not. She's only here right now because no one else around could deal with me.

"Is she?" Riko asked in a worried voice.

"No. She's just sleeptalking." Chika quickly reassured her.

"Good. But, Chika, I feel the only way she'll change is if someone bullies her again."

"You really think she's that far gone?"

"It seems like it."

"I think I know one other way that you can change her. It very easy on your part, you just need..." Chika's voice faded away as sleep claimed me.

...

I woke to find I was staring at my bedroom ceiling. I guess Chika brought me here. I moved to sit up, but felt something pressing onto my side. I turned my head to see red hair. What. The. Hell.

"R-Riko?" I mumbled out, her name sounding weird on my tongue.

"Hmm? Yō? You're awake." Riko woke up and sat up.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Chika asked me to stay with you... she couldn't stay and your mom left a note saying she wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. She didn't want you to be alone, so... I got stuck with you." Riko explained.

I sighed and plopped back onto my bed, "For fuck's sake... why you?"

"I'll leave if you want." Riko quickly offered.

I looked at my clock and then shook my head, "It's too dangerous for you to walk home alone. There's been reports of some dickhead jumping people at night."

"You curse a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Don't know when it happened, but one day I just couldn't stop."

"Yō, wouldn't you want me to walk home and have that risk? You want harm done to me, don't you?" Riko asked as she hesitantly laid back down beside me.

"Listen to me very carefully, toy." I started, relishing in the name I called her, "You are mine. Only I can hurt you. If anyone else tries, well, they'll get it."

"So, technically you'll protect me from everyone that wants to hurt me in exchange for the ability for you to hurt me?" Riko questioned with a confused look.

"I guess that's one way to put it. Just let me know if anyone tries to claim you as their own and I'll make them pay." I nodded.

"You're strange. I've never heard of a bully like you before." Riko mumbled as she turned on her side to face me.

"Well, I'm not the stereotypical bully. They normal don't teach kids about any other types other than the 'slam-you-into-a-locker' or 'steal-your-lunch' type of bullies." I replied as I turned to face her as well.

"I guess that's true." Riko agreed, "Why are you a bully?"

"To prove that I'm strong." I stated.

"What do you mean? Couldn't you prove that in a less harmful way?"

"You don't know much about me. You'd need to live my life to understand why I do what I do." I replied.

"I guess that's true. Will you tell me?"

"Why would I tell you?" I huffed.

"This isn't the first time I've been bullied. I know what it's like. But, I never once thought to do what you did." Riko stated.

"Their name for me was 'ugly'." I stated for some reason I can't explain.

"So, they called you that a lot?"

I nodded, "They cut my hair... they said that ugly girls didn't deserve long hair. That's kinda where I got that from."

"Oh..."

"One of them... raped me. She told me that I should be happy she was showing me love. She said no one else ever would..." I started to cry again, "She yelled at me whenever I cried in pain as she invaded me... she said I should enjoy it..."

"Shh... let it out." Riko hugged me, albeit a little hesitantly.

"I was eight... she was ten..." I cried, "They didn't believe me when I told anyone... she was older than me... she was the 'perfect child'... I was just a stupid kid who got into mischief..."

"I can't imagine how you felt..." Riko tried to sooth me.

My mind was screaming at me to push her away, but my heart wanted me to curl up closer to her. I was getting comfort. I was getting attention.

"I... I also bully because it gives me attention..." I admitted, "I like forcing people to pay attention to me. It feels really good."

"If you were nicer, a lot of people would give you their attention. You shouldn't need to force it on someone." Riko replied.

"B-but..." I stopped myself. I don't want to tell her. I'm afraid if I go back to the way I used to be that someone will bully me again.

"Try and sleep. It's late." Riko pulled away and turned around so her back was facing me.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears, "Fine. Don't think this is going to change anything. Tomorrow, everything is going back to normal."

"I guessed as much. You are pretty predictable, you know." Riko stated.

I wacked her on the head, "Don't mock me!"

Riko yelped, "Sorry!"

We fell into an awkward silence. I could hear Riko tossing around as I tried to sleep. She's annoying. I sat up and glared at her. Riko's eyes met mine and she shrunk back.

"Can you stop moving around? You're being really fucking annoying." I growled at her.

Time to show her I was still strong. That breakdown means nothing. I'll still kick her ass if she annoys me. And right now she is really annoying me. I hate annoying people.

"S-sorry. I just can't sleep." Riko apologized as she scooted into the wall.

"Well, I'm trying to sleep but you're movements are making it impossible. Stay still." I grumbled, before I laid back down on the bed.

"I'll try..." Riko gulped.

I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. I was almost asleep when she moved again. It brought me out of my haze. Great. Now I'm awake again. This girl is really starting to piss me off. If it wasn't for the fact I didn't want her getting jumped I would've kicked her out. I could kick her out of my bed, but I don't feel like it. That'll just make me have to do more work.

I sat up and the movement suddenly stopped. I looked down at Riko. She was watching me with wary eyes. She knows she's fucked up. I grabbed Riko by her shirt and yanked her into a sitting position.

"What the fuck did I tell you!?" I growled as I got in her face.

"T-to stay still." Riko stammered as she struggled in my grip.

"Since you obviously can't listen to one simple instruction, I guess I'll just have to make you follow it." I grumbled.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" Riko was looking absolutely terrified. Perfect. This is just the reaction I wanted.

"What am I going to do? It's simple, really. I'm going to beat you until you're unconscious." I smirked as her face became even more terrified.

"N-no... I'll stay s-still... I promise... D-don't hurt me..." Riko begged.

"Why would begging ever work?" I snarled as I connected my fist to her face.

Riko yelped as she tried to block it. She is really making me mad now. She's getting in my way. She's supposed to sit there and take it.

"I suggest you put your arms down before I break them, bitch." I hissed.

Riko's eyed widened as she quickly complied with my request. If I threatened to murder her earlier, I'd hope she'd take a threat like this seriously. I smirked as I pinned her down onto the bed. Riko struggled under my grip.

"Even now you still won't stay fucking still." I growled as I punched her right in the eye.

"Leave me alone!" Riko cried as she continued to squirm, "I wanna go home!"

"Well too fucking bad! You're staying here whether you like it or not!" I yelled back at her as I punched her again, "This is your own goddamn fault for agreeing to stay!"

Riko kept screaming and begging. I need to shut her up before someone hears and calls the cops. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face. Riko's screams became muffled, but her fighting became worse. She was kicking and punching everywhere she could to free herself.

"If you'd shut up I'd remove the pillow." I growled into her ear.

Riko didn't quiet down. I kept the pillow on her face for a few seconds, before I removed it and placed a hand over her mouth instead. I don't want to accidentally kill her by suffocating her with the pillow. Riko squirmed under my grip as I kept her pinned to the bed.

I released her when she calmed her struggles. Riko cowered into the wall. I approached her slowly. She was crying as she tried to move away. I might've gone too far for tonight. I'm breaking her too fast. If I keep this pace up she's going to end up with a lot of permanent problems. I don't want to hurt her permanently. I just want to hurt her for the rest of my school years.

"I'm sorry. I went too far." I stated as I handed Riko a tissue, "I promise I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Y-you tried to suffocate me!" Riko shouted.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry. I just didn't want the cops getting called from your screams. I swear I wasn't trying to kill you, I really really mean it."

"C-can I please go home?" Riko begged as she hesitantly accepted the tissue I was holding out.

"No. I told you it's too dangerous." I stated firmly.

"Fine..." Riko sighed.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You better not be gone when I come back." I stated, before I left the room.

I splashed cold water onto my face to try and calm myself down. I've never had this many problems with any of my targets. Most of them don't try and fight back. She continues to defy me. If she doesn't stop, I'm going to end up hurting her really badly. It's not that I don't want to, I'd just rather not. There will be a lot of complications involved if I hurt her.

After I calmed myself down, I made my way back to my room. I walked in to see that Riko wasn't there. Great... I went back out and walked down to the first floor of my house. I swear if she left...

I made my way around the house. I got to the living room. She was there. I guess she just didn't want to stay with me. I can't really blame her. I just wish she'd have told me.

I walked over to her. She was asleep on the couch. I guess I'll let her stay there. I went over to the closet nearby and pulled out a blanket. I wasn't going to make her freeze. She'd probably end up bothering me if she woke up cold. This'll prevent that from happening, hopefully.

I laid the blanket down on top of her and then went to my room. Now I can sleep in peace. I crawled under my blankets and drifted off quickly now that there was no disturbance.

...

I woke the next morning to my alarm going off. I sat up and turned it off as I stretched. I got out of my bed and went to change. Just as I finished changing, a knock sounded on the door.

"What?" I called.

"Can I get my stuff to change?" Riko's voice asked quietly from the other side.

"Yeah. It's unlocked." I replied.

Riko hesitantly opened the door and walked in. She eyed me nervously as she grabbed her bag. She quickly left the room. I guess she's going to the bathroom to change. I followed after her. She's going to need to cover those new injuries I gave her. I just want to make sure she does it.

"W-why are you following me?" Riko nervously asked as she stood in between the bathroom and the hallway.

"To remind you that those wounds better be hidden. We aren't going anywhere until they are." I stated.

"D-do you have anything I can use?" Riko asked me as she shuffled on her feet.

I nodded and pushed her into the bathroom. I opened a cabinet and pulled out some makeup that I hardly ever use. I don't like hiding how I look. I want people to see the real me.

"I'll be waiting right outside the door. Don't try anything stupid." I stated as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the door opened and Riko stepped out. The bruises from last night were now concealed by the makeup. She looked normal. I nodded in approval, before I grabbed her by the arm and drug her down to the kitchen.

I made myself some breakfast and then nodded to Riko. She hesitated. I rolled my eyes and then sat down to eat my food. If she doesn't want to take my offer for food then so be it. It's not my problem if she starves when I'm offering her food.

Riko eventually sat down opposite of me with a small meal for herself. I guess she came around. We ate in silence. Riko kept giving me nervous glances as she ate. I guess she doesn't trust my motives at all. But, after what I put her through last night, I guess I can't really blame her for being so wary of me.

We finished eating and put our dishes away. After that, I headed for the door. I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on. Riko followed my lead. Soon enough, we were walking down the street and on our way to school. Riko kept pace with me, though she kept her distance. I wasn't going to do anything right now. We'd be in plain view of so many people.

We arrived at the gates after a few minutes. Chika wasn't there to greet us. The realization that she wasn't my friend anymore finally sunk in. Chika wouldn't be waiting for me anymore. She'd be keeping her distance from now on.

"You look sad." Riko commented.

I glared at her, "I'm not sad!"

I stormed on ahead. Riko hesitantly followed after me. We walked toward the school, only to pause as we heard yelling. I walked toward the screams out of curiosity. Who's fighting now? Normally we don't get many fights.

"You can't just waltz back in here and pretend like nothing has changed!"

"I'll do what I want and I don't need to explain it to you!"

I froze in my step. That voice... it couldn't be...

I broke out into a run and rushed toward where the voices were continuing to argue. I halted myself as they came into view. It was her... Kanan was back...

"Why would you come back without any warning!? You said you couldn't and now all of sudden you can?"

"I don't need to explain my motives."

I heard panting from beside me. I turned and saw that Riko had followed me. I guess she was just as curious. Maybe seeing me dash off like that caused her to be concerned?

"Who are they?" Riko asked me over their yelling.

"The black-haired one is Dia. She's the Student Council President. The blue-haired one is Kanan. She used to be my best friend in secondary school." I replied as I found myself hesitantly approaching them.

"So that's Kanan." Riko mumbled to herself. I guess she remembers that name from yesterday. Chika did bring her up.

"Kanan-san, you are not leaving until you explain." Dia stated.

"I am not-" Kanan stopped as her gaze fell onto me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kanan gave me a glare and turned away. I sighed and stood still. I guess she doesn't want to talk to me at all.

"You better explain by the end of today." Dia stated before she walked off. It was obvious she knew something was up.

I wish I knew what was up...

"Why are you back?" I asked as I stood in front of Kanan.

"I've heard you've started up being a complete ass to someone again." Kanan replied as she glared at me.

I glared back at her, "So what?"

"I suggest you stop."

"And why should I listen to you!?"

My outbursts never got to her. Kanan simply just crossed her arms and continued to glare at me with a disapproving look. She doesn't get it. She doesn't get why I do anything.

"Yō, if I catch you harassing anyone, I'm going to intervene. I thought by now you'd have grown up. I guess I was wrong." Kanan replied as she flashed me a dissapointed look.

I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I hated when she did this. She tried to guilt me into changing my ways so many times. Here she was doing it again. I still like her. It does get some emotions stirring up inside me.

"Have fun finding me doing that. You won't ever know where I'll be." I shot back.

"All I need to do is find places without cameras. It can't be that hard to find you." Kanan replied.

"I'll make sure it is." I growled.

Kanan shook her head, "Why do you continue to do this? It's been three years of bullying. Can't you get over it and stop?"

"I have gotten over it. This has nothing to do with that anymore." I replied.

The bell cut us off. I gave Kanan one last glare before heading into the building. I can't take Riko with me. I don't want Kanan to know who I'm targeting. If she doesn't know that, she can't get much info about what I do to her.

...

When lunch time came around, I was a little wary. Would forcing Riko to eat with me be a good idea? Would Kanan be able to spot us? Could I force Riko into saying that we're friends instead?

I pondered these questions as I waited for most of our class to file out of the room. I don't need to get caught up in the crowd. I scanned the room to find that Chika had left already. Right. There's that issue too.

Chika would tell Kanan the truth. Maybe she already has. This is going to be interesting. I'll find a way around it. There has to be something I can do that they'd never think of.

"H-hey..." A quiet voice called from beside me.

I turned and gave a look of surprise to Riko, "Why are you still here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you." Riko replied.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff, "I was waiting for the crowd to die down."

I headed out the door. I heard footsteps echo behind me. Why is she following me?

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I paused.

"Chika left already and I don't know anyone else... I don't want to eat alone..." Riko mumbled.

"Why?" I asked. Did something happen to her while I wasn't around?

"One of the other bullies in this school had a go at me on the way to class. Kanan intervened at the time, but the girl threatened to get me back at lunch." Riko admitted.

"I see how it is..." I grumbled.

"Yō?"

"Point out this girl if you see her. I'll teach her a lesson." I stated as I tugged her along to the outside.

I brought her to the busy area. I don't want to attack her for now. I need to be very cautious about when I do something to her anymore. I scanned the area, but couldn't see Chika. I wonder where she got to.

I did see someone else though. And she was approaching us. Well, there goes my plan. She'd probably not even let me go after that bully. Now I'm stuck.

"What do you want?" I asked as Kanan came to a halt beside us.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Kanan stated as she sat down.

This is just wonderful. Exactly what I wanted.

"Why are you hanging with her?" Kanan asked Riko.

"Um..." Riko mumbled, "It's hard to explain."

"Is it? It can't be that hard." Kanan replied. She's trying to get a confession that I'm bullying her out.

Riko paused as she stared at something. I looked over to see a girl walking toward us with a frown. This must be her. I recognize her as one of the bullies here.

"Hiding behind this girl for protection again?" She taunted.

"Leave her alone." Kanan stated as she glared at the girl, "She has done nothing to you."

"So? I wanna have some fun. What are you gonna do to stop me? Run and get a teacher?" The bully laughed.

"Well, you're currently hidden from school surveillance. As long as no one around takes a video, technically, anything can happen." I replied.

"Please. She won't hurt me."

"Keep this up and I'll call someone over." Kanan warned.

The girl started laughing.

"Kanan, please just let me handle this." I begged, "Threatening to get a teacher isn't going to do anything. And in the time it'd take you, she could really do some damage."

"You stay out of this. You're no better than her." Kanan shot back.

The girl reached out and tried to grab Riko. I lunged forward and whacked her hand away. The girl stared at me with wide eyes. Guess she isn't used to being defied.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." I growled as I pulled Riko away from her.

Riko is mine. Only I get to hurt her. No way in Hell am I letting this bitch touch her.

"How cute. That's a big threat coming from someone like you." The bully chuckled, "Hand her over and maybe I'll spare you a beating."

I blinked at her in surprise. Does she not know who I am? I thought all the bullies knew me. I mean, they literally dubbed me the most infamous bully in our school. How does she not know who I am?

"How about you walk away? Leave us be." Kanan tried to step in again, "If you walk away now then I won't report your behavior."

The girl laughed and then she swung at Kanan, "Stop getting in my way!"

Kanan jumped backwards and avoided the blow. Jeez, girl. You need to remember you aren't dealing with little kids anymore. She's practically a grown adult. There's no way the threats are doing anything more than getting you on a hit list. I guess I might need to give her an update on bullies. I don't want her getting beat up for that.

"Aww, you dodged me..." The girl pouted, "You're lucky. I'll leave it at that for you."

It's my turn. I stood up and faced her. I made sure to keep myself in front of Riko. She's not getting her.

"Do you know who I am?" I questioned.

"A brat who doesn't know when to back off." She shot back.

"Actually, I'm the one that's referred to as 'the infamous bully of the school'. Do you really want to mess with me?" I stated, a sly smirk dancing across my face.

"Y-you..." The girl was at a loss for words.

"And, this here is my toy. You don't get to have her. I find out you touched her at all, I'm going to end you." I threatened.

The bully backed away, before fleeing from us. Guess she learned her lesson. That should hopefully keep her away permanently.

I turned to look at Riko, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... thanks..." Riko mumbled as she nodded.

I looked over at Kanan. She was looking between me and Riko. Oh, yeah... I guess I did just admit that I was bullying her. Welp, now she knows. I wonder what she's gonna say to me now.

"So, Yō... this is who you've been picking on?" Kanan glared at me.

"Yeah, she is. What are you gonna do about it? It's obvious you can't handle bullies anymore. You nearly got yourself punched." I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"I can handle you. I know you well enough to know that you won't hurt me no matter how much you threaten to." Kanan replied.

She's right... I don't think I can hurt her. She's always been there for me. Even with Chika, I hardly ever hurt her. I still hold them dear to me. What do I do? There has to be a way I can intimidate her without violence.

"I don't mean to be rude, but she did try to punch her friend in the face yesterday." Riko stated.

Kanan's eyes widened as she stared at me, "You did what!?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at her, "I got fed up and tried to punch Chika..."

"After everything Chika's done for you, that's how you've been treating her?" Kanan looked really mad.

"What I did isn't a regular occurence! I hardly ever hurt her!" I yelled back at her, "Why would I hurt my friend!?"

"Friend? Chika isn't your friend." Kanan scoffed, "She's just too nice to leave you."

I frowned as I stared at my feet, "Chika... she isn't my friend anymore... you're right about that. She finally had enough and left."

"How long are you going to continue to act like this is solving your problems? It's not." Kanan grumbled, "You need to get over it and realize that being a dick isn't helping anything!"

"Leave me alone! You don't get it!" I screamed as I launched myself at her. I don't care if I get caught. I've had enough of her.

Kanan let out a yelp as I slammed her into the ground. I was about to let her have it when someone hugged me from behind and pulled me off. I struggled against them for a few seconds, before deciding to just accept my fate.

Kanan pushed herself back into a sitting position and glared at me, though I could see some shock in her eyes. Piss me off enough and I'll attack anyone. She's really getting on my nerves. She never once let me explain why I do what I do. She's just always told me that it's wrong and I need to stop. She doesn't care about how I feel.

"Leave me alone. Unless you'll actually listen to my reasoning for once, stay the fuck away. Get out of my life!" I yelled as I struggled out of my captor's grip and ran off.

I locked myself into a bathroom stall and started balling my eyes out. Why won't she listen to me? I can't go back to the way I was. I can't do it. I don't want to be picked on anymore. She doesn't understand how I feel.

...

*8 Years Old*

"Kanan?"

"Yes? Did something happen?" Kanan looked over at me.

I nodded, "Y-yeah..."

"What happened to you?" Kanan hugged me tightly.

"S-she... she touched me in my no-no area..." I started crying as I clung onto Kanan's shirt.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't stop her..." Kanan whispered as she tried to comfort me.

_That was the end for us... after that, she was never around to save me from them..._ _I don't know __what__ went wrong._

...

*Present Day*

"Hello? Yō, is that you?"

I sniffled as I heard Riko's voice from outside the stall. Did she come looking for me? No. Kanan would be with her then. She wouldn't let Riko go alone. I guess she wanted to use the bathroom.

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"Yō... come out? Class is starting soon."

"No!"

We fell into an awkward silence for a while. I was lost in my thoughts. Then, I realized something. Kanan was told I was bullying someone. They had discussed a plan to get me to stop. Kanan knew I was bullying Riko. She just couldn't put a name to a face. They told her. Riko told her. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what I've been doing to her.

I stood up and opened the door. Riko was standing by the sinks. She stared at me as I walked out. I glared at her as I punched her across the face without warning. Riko yelped and ran passed me into a stall. She locked the door.

"I told you not to tell anyone and yet you did!" I growled as I stood outside the door.

Riko didn't reply. I could hear sobs and whimpers coming from the other side. She's upset. I only punched her once. That's tame compared to what I want to do to her. I want to kill her for what she did. But, how on earth can I even do that?

I thought about it for a while, before I realized a way that might work. I turned on the sink and splashed water onto the floor as silently as I could. I don't want Riko finding out about what I'm doing. Soon I had created a puddle of water on the floor.

I pulled out a phone charger from my bag and plugged it into the outlet nearby. Now all I have to do is wait and hope this works. Soon enough, Riko came out of the stall. She glanced down at her feet in confusion. She looked at me with the same confused expression.

I gave her a sly look as I dropped the other end of the charger into the water. Riko let out a yelp and jumped back in panic. I frowned. It hadn't worked. It only seemed to have shocked her a little.

"This is your only warning. I find out you told anyone else, I'll actually kill you." I quickly covered up my mistake with a lie.

Riko ran out of the room without a word. I sighed and then collected the damaged charger. It wasn't like I used it anyway. I just kept it incase someone else needed to charge their phone. I left the bathroom and went to class. Riko wouldn't even glance in my general direction.

Chika also refused to look at me. I tried to get her attention, but it didn't work. She refused to acknowledge that I was there. She really was done with me. I wonder if I'll ever be able to get her to be my friend again. I really do want to be her friend.

...

When school was over, Kanan confronted me again. I glared at her as she stood in front of me and refused to let me pass. Can't she take a hint?

"So, you think this is funny?" Kanan asked as she stared me down.

"Think what is funny?" I asked in reply. What on earth is she talking about?

"Riko told me what you did to her last night. You forget that?" Kanan challenged me.

"Oh... so that's what this is about? I remember last night." I stated.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kanan demanded.

"She was being annoying." I shrugged.

"That doesn't give you the right to do that!"

"Would you have rathered I let her walk home and possibly get jumped and killed by some dickhead?" I questioned.

"No. But you didn't need to strangle her with a pillow!" Kanan yelled.

"Indeed. I do regret that action. I just didn't want someone calling the cops because of her screaming. I didn't mean to nearly kill her." I replied.

"You expect me to believe that?" Kanan scoffed, "You probably did want to kill her."

"If I had wanted to kill her then why would I have stopped? I was alone with her. I could've easily finished her if I wanted to!" I defended.

"Why was she even staying at your house?" Kanan asked, a hint of confusion seeping into her voice.

Yeah, I guess it is weird that she'd be staying over. Why on earth would she?

"Chika couldn't and asked her to stay." I stated. I don't need her to know about my breakdown.

"Why were you even needing someone to stay?"

"She had a breakdown at school earlier."

We both turned and stared at Chika. She was watching us. And now she told Kanan the truth. Great.

"You had a breakdown? About what?" Kanan asked. She looked concerned. Why is she so concerned now? What's the big deal?

"It's none of your business." I growled.

Kanan sighed and then looked over to Chika. I glared at Chika. She better not say a word.

"She had a flashback." Chika stated, looking me in the eyes as she did so, "It was about... that incident. It was a bad breakdown."

"Yō, you're still getting flashbacks?" Kanan seemed surprised.

I hesitantly nodded, "Yes. The doctor told me I might have some form of PTSD from what I went through."

"Despite that, you're still going to bully people?" Kanan sighed.

"It helps." I stated.

"It does not help! You're making other people suffer like you did! How is that helping!?" Kanan yelled at me.

"I don't care about how they feel. I just like that it makes me feel better." I replied, "I'm going now."

I walked away from them. I could feel their stares from behind me. I walked off of the school property and made my way to the park. I need to cool off. They got me riled up.

When I reached the park, I saw a certain red-head nearby. I approached her. She told Kanan a lot. I don't really appreciate it. Now my life is going to be made harder by her constant nagging. Someone needs to get it for doing that and what better person than her?

"Hey, toy. Whatcha doing here?" I spoke as I plopped down beside her on the grass.

Riko jumped, "Eh?"

"Can't I talk to you?" I mocked her.

"L-leave me alone..." Riko begged.

"Why would I do that? Especially after everything you've put me through with Kanan. Why'd you tell her!?" I demanded as I yanked Riko up and towards a stream that ran through the park.

"To stop you." Riko replied as she struggled against my grip.

"You'll have to do better than that." I growled as we came to stop by the stream.

Riko eyed me nervously as she kept glancing down at the flowing water. I think she might have some idea as to what I'm going to do to her. She'll at least know it involves the water if nothing else.

"What are you going to do to me?" Riko asked as she tried to back away.

I grabbed her and held her in place, "Well, since you weren't keeping your mouth shut, I'd thought I'd punish you some more. Get down on your knees or I'll force you down onto them."

Riko shook her head as she started shaking in fear. I growled at her. That didn't change her actions at all. Guess we're doing it the hard way then. How long will it take for her to learn?

I grabbed Riko tightly and shoved her to the ground. She let out a yelp as she landed hard onto her hands and knees. Riko tried to stand back up. I held her down on her knees.

"The more you fight the worse I'll make it." I hissed as I grabbed her hair tightly, enjoying the yelp of pain she made.

"P-please! I'm sorry!" Riko tried pleading with me.

"Saying 'sorry' doesn't change anything!" I growled at her.

Riko tried to let out a scream to draw attention, so I quickly shoved her face under the water to muffle it. She struggled up against me in panic. I held my body over hers and kept it in place. Riko kept fighting me as much as she could.

I should keep her under and kill her since my first attempt didn't work. But, this is a public park... and this stream isn't something someone will just accidentally drown in. They'll figure out it was a murder.

Riko's struggles slowly began to decrease as she ran out of oxygen. I quickly got off of her and yanked her head above the water. I can't kill her in a way that'll very quickly point to murder. I'll have to wait.

Riko gasped for air as she coughed up water. I pulled her closer to me and hit her back hard a few times to aid her. Riko soon stopped spitting up water. She looked at me with a terrified expression.

"Warning number two. Three strikes and you're out. I'd thought I'd be a bit more generous." I stated.

Riko started crying, like, bawling her eyes out. I froze up. What happened? Did I trigger something or is this just her reaction? I don't know what to do. I need to act like I'm helping her incase anyone comes to investigate.

"H-hey? What are you crying about?" I asked hesitantly.

Riko didn't reply, she just kept crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Riko, obviously, didn't know how to accept my action. I felt arms slowly wrap back around me. And good thing they did. I could see some people watching us from a little distance away. We need to look convincing.

"Why are you crying your eyes out like a baby?" I asked. Even if they were watching us, they were too far away to hear us. I was safe to taunt her all I wanted for now.

Riko didn't reply. She just sobbed into my chest as she shook in my grip. I really am breaking her too fast. This is the third time I've nearly killed her in less than 24 hours. I can understand why she'd be so distraught. I'm going to slow down. I can't keep being this brutal with her.

"Come on. Get up. I'll walk you home." I said as I pulled Riko to her feet. I don't like the bystanders watching us.

Riko followed me silently as I lead her out of the park. I have no idea where this girl lives. I'm also pretty sure she wouldn't want me to know either.

"Leave me alone, please..." Riko begged as she tugged her arm away from my grip.

I let go of her and stood back. I motioned for her to leave. Riko looked at me with shocked eyes, before quickly taking my offer up and leaving. She ran off, and I could hear her crying again. If she tells Kanan I'm going to get it.

I shrugged and walked away. I don't think she'd tell. After what I've done she'd be insane to tell anyone.

...

The next morning, I woke up as normal. It's another day of school. I got up and got dressed. My mom was still asleep in her room as I went to make something to eat. After I was full, I left the house and made my way to school. I wonder how Riko is doing. Yesterday was pretty rough for her.

I arrived at school to see Kanan and Chika nearby. They glared at me as I came into view. What now? Did she actually tell them? I walked over to them to find out. It's obvious they've been waiting for me to show up.

"So, got anything to say for yourself?" Kanan demanded.

I looked at her, "About what?"

"About the fact that Riko tried to kill herself last night. What the hell did you do to her, Yō!?" Kanan growled at me.

My eyes widened, "W-what? S-she..."

Riko had tried to kill herself... I broke her. I made her do that. I didn't want that. That wasn't the plan. I never meant for that to happen.

"You're lucky it failed. I can't believe you. This is what I warned you about!" Kanan yelled at me.

"I... I didn't... I didn't want this to happen..." I said in desperation.

"If you didn't want that to happen then you should've never bullied her to begin with!" Kanan yelled before she stormed off.

"C-Chika... please..." I pleaded.

Chika shook her head and then followed Kanan. I've fucked up. I really have fucked up.

I slowly made my way into the school. I sat down at my desk and laid my head down. I don't know if I'll be able to pay attention today. This is too much.

...

Once school ended, I decided I'd try and talk to Kanan and Chika again. I walked up to where they were standing. They glared at me and walked away. I held back my tears as I walked the other way. They hate me now. I've lost the only people I've ever called my friends...

Against my better judgement, I went to the hospital. They probably banned me from seeing her but I want to try. I need to see her.

"Um, can you tell me what room Sakurauchi Riko is in?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

The lady nodded and searched her up. She wrote down the number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I thanked her and made my way to the room. I hope I don't make her worse by visiting. And I hope I'm the only one there.

I found the room and hesitantly knocked on the door. I slowly entered the room. Riko was the only one in the room currently. When she saw me, her eyes widened and filled with fear. I hesitantly approached her.

"S-stay away..." Riko begged.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just... I wanted to see you... to see how you're doing..." I mumbled.

Riko didn't reply. She stared at her bed and ignored me. I moved to take a seat beside her. Here goes nothing.

"Riko, listen... I'm really sorry. I know you probably don't wanna hear it, but I really am. I never meant for this to happen... I just... it's a long story..." I fumbled to find the right words to say.

"I've got nothing better to do." Riko responded tartly.

"Long story short, I'm the way I am because I'm afraid. I'm afraid if I go back to how I used to be that I'll get bullied again... I just wanted to protect myself... I don't want others to do it for me." I started, my voice cracking as I spoke, "I never wanted to go through it again... and because of how I was bullied eight years ago... I got PTSD from it. If someone bullied me now, I'd completely break apart again..."

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug, "Let it out."

I sobbed into her hospital gown, "I never meant for you to get so affected... I just wanted to show everyone I was strong... I'm sorry. Hate me all you want... I deserve it..."

"Yō..." Riko whispered as she pulled me closer, "It's okay... I can't forgive you after what you've done to me, but I don't hate you."

"You should... I deserve it..." I mumbled.

"You don't deserve it." Riko stated.

I wiggled my way out of her grip, "I should leave... I promise I won't bother you again."

"Yō?" Riko called after me.

I didn't turn around to face her, "Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't punish yourself."

She saw my intentions. I want nothing more than to just die. I've ruined everything.

"I promise." I sighed.

Guess I'll live another day. But, what am I going to do? Everyone hates me. If they find out what I did...

I quickly left the room. I don't want to think about that. I just want to go home. I'll figure it out. I'll figure out what to do. I just need some time.

...

That evening there was a knock on my door. My mom was out so I went and answered it. I wasn't expecting to see Kanan at the door. I gulped and stared at her. I probably look a mess right now.

"U-um, h-hi?" I hesitantly greeted her.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." Kanan asked.

I don't want to talk. I just want to suffer in peace. I don't need her to make me feel any worse about what happened.

"I don't want to talk." I stated as firmly as I could.

"I know you don't want to. But we need to have a talk." Kanan tried to persuade me.

"Kanan, please. I'm not in the mood." I tried to close the door on her but she held it open with her hands. She was stronger than me... when did that happen? I used to be able to beat her.

"Please? Can't I at least come inside?" Kanan asked.

She really doesn't want to give up. Can I talk her into leaving? It doesn't seem like I can. She's being stubborn.

"Why do we need to talk now? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I tried to convince her one last time. If this fails then I guess we're talking.

"Because I feel like now is the right time." Kanan stated.

I sighed and backed away from the door. Looks like she's not taking 'no' for an answer. I'm stuck talking to her. This is just great. She's gonna go off on me, isn't she?

Kanan entered my house and closed the door behind her. She took off her shoes and then took me up to my room. I guess that's where we'll be talking at. Kanan made me sit on my bed as she locked the door. She doesn't want me to leave or she doesn't want anyone disturbing us? I can't tell which one it is. Probably the latter as I can easily unlock it from inside.

Once she was satisfied, she took a seat beside me. I refused to make any eye contact. I don't want to talk to her. Maybe if I stay silent she'll get frustrated and just leave me in peace?

"What happened between you and Riko that led to... that...?" Kanan started off with.

I can't tell her. She'll fucking kill me. If I say I tried to kill Riko I'm done for. Kanan will be so pissed. But, what else can I say. Riko will tell them the truth anyway. That's right! She'll tell them the truth.

"Why don't you ask Riko?" I grumbled.

"I already did. She won't tell me." Kanan replied.

She won't tell her. Riko isn't going to tell? But, why? Don't tell me... she's doing it for my sake? She has to know that if she tells them anything that I'll be as good as dead.

"I... I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, "I'm sorry..."

"What did you do to her?" Kanan asked, a bit more forcefully this time.

"I... I can't say it!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran out of the room.

I heard Kanan call after me. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I can't do it. I need to get away from her. I knew Kanan was chasing after me. I don't want her to catch me.

I ran down the streets. Thankfully they were mostly empty. I looked behind me to see Kanan was indeed chasing after me. I kept running. I can't let her get me. I ran and ran until my legs gave out and I tumbled to the ground. How far did I just run? I'm exhausted. Maybe I lost her.

"Yō? Are you alright?"

Nope. I didn't lose her. I felt Kanan pick me up and help me back onto my feet. I wanted to run again. Could I even get far? I'm almost at my limit. I leaned onto Kanan as I felt my legs wobble again. I'm not able to get farther. There's no way that my legs will carry me that far.

"Come on. You're gonna collapse any second. I'm taking you to my house." Kanan picked me up with some difficulty.

I didn't bother arguing. There was no other option. I'd never make it back to my house. Kanan was right. I'm stuck with her.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Kanan didn't reply. She just kept walking.

...

Kanan set me down on her bed. Then she crawled in next to me. Is she going to ask me again? I bet she is.

"Yō, please just tell me what went on." Kanan pleaded with me.

I can't do it. I don't want her to hate me any more than she already does. Why can't she just drop it?

"No." I stated.

"Please? Do I need to ask Chika?"

"She won't know."

"Then tell me."

I gulped, "I... I may have tried to kill her... twice..."

"I'm assuming this doesn't include the pillow incident." Kanan glared at me.

"It doesn't..." I mumbled as I felt tears prick my eyes. She's going to scream at me. She's going to hurt me.

"What did you do?" Kanan demanded, her voice rising in volume.

I shook as I backed away from her. She's gonna hurt me. I'm scared...

"Yō?" Kanan asked as she gave me a worried look.

"P-please don't... D-don't hurt m-me..." I pleaded as I tried to move farther away from her.

...

*13 Years Old*

"Yō! What the hell are you doing!?"

I froze in place as I heard Kanan yell at me. The girl that I had been beating up took that opportunity to run away from me. Now I'll have to finish it later.

"What the hell!? Why are you beating her up?" Kanan demanded as she grabbed me by the shoulders.

"She deserved it." I huffed.

Kanan's face lit up with anger as she shoved me to the ground, "You are a horrible person. You should know better than to bully someone."

"What do you know?" I shot back as I stood up.

Kanan slapped me across the face, "After everything you went through you'll still do this to someone?"

I yelped in pain. Kanan was glaring daggers at me. I gulped and backed away. She didn't appreciate that. Kanan grabbed me and held me in place.

"You're a monster, Yō. I hate you." Kanan growled as she hit me in the face as hard as she could, "We're not friends anymore!"

I cried out in pain as I stumbled backwards. She hit me... why did she hurt me? She promised to always protect me and now she was the one hurting me...

I started crying as Kanan moved closer to me. She panicked as I did so. And then... the flashbacks started again.

...

*Present Day*

I was shaking uncontrollably as Kanan tried to calm me down. She was well aware of why I was freaking out. She's the one who caused it. Kanan couldn't get too close to me. I'd start screaming whenever she did. This was probably my worst episode I've ever had. It's never been this bad before.

"Chika, please. I need you to come over."

I barely registered the fact that Kanan had moved away from me and was now standing by the door with her phone held up to her ear. She was calling Chika. She needed Chika to help. Of course she did. I won't let her near me, so she needs someone else.

"No. I can't do anything. She's really bad. This is even worse than that one. Please."

I yelped as Kanan moved toward me. As she closed in to where I was curled up on the bed, I screamed again as I backed away. I was completely pressed against the wall and shaking in fear. Kanan pushed a stuffed dolphin toward me and then moved back to stand as far away from me as she could while still being able to watch me.

"Did you not hear her? She's a mess. I can't stand anywhere close by or she starts screaming."

I hesitantly reached out and touched the dolphin. It's soft fuzz felt nice. I glanced up at Kanan. Why did she give me this? Is it a trap? She's going to distract me and hurt me if I take it.

I tried to reason with my panicked mind, but it wasn't listening. It was convinced Kanan was out to get me. It gave some pretty good evidence. What if the offering was just a trap? But, I wanted to hold it. It felt nice.

"Chika, I'm begging you. I don't know what else to do. She needs someone."

I looked at Kanan again. She was frowning at the phone. Chika doesn't want to come over. Kanan sighed as she looked at me. I yelped and crushed myself back against the wall. Kanan turned away from me again. I relaxed just a little.

"All I have to do is look at her and she freaks out. Please."

I reached out and grabbed the dolphin from its place at my feet. It felt nice and soft. I hugged it tightly against my body as I watched Kanan with wary eyes. Would she hurt me? Did I fall into her trap? What if it can shock me or something? Should I toss it away?

I was still in a panicked mindset. Normally by now I'd have calmed. I was still worked up. I couldn't stop. The dolphin helped out a little. It provided a tiny bit of support. But, when Kanan glanced my way again, I froze in place. Kanan hesitantly approached me again.

I curled back into the wall. I was going to have a lot of bruises on my back by the time this was over. Kanan got nearer and nearer. I screamed again as she tried to sit on the bed. Kanan moved back a little. She was still too close. I was crying in fear and screaming. I threw the dolphin at her to try and get her to move.

Kanan quickly retreated to the edge of the room. She frowned and picked up the dolphin. She tossed it onto the bed. I refused to touch it. Kanan sighed.

"Do you not care? All I did was stand by the edge of my bed and she screamed. I need you're help. This episode isn't ending."

Kanan was still on the phone with Chika. It sounded like Chika still didn't want to come over. Does she really hate me that much?

"Fine! You know what, just fuck you! Yō needs you and you're being a bitch! Get over it already!" Kanan lost it and screamed at Chika.

Her screaming made me worse. I flattened myself onto the bed and covered my ears. I was still shaking in fear.

"Yō..." Kanan whispered, "Please... I'm not going to hurt you..."

I felt the bed shift. I shot up and backed into the wall again. Kanan froze in place as she watched me. I whimpered as I pressed myself as far away from her as I could. Kanan sighed as she climbed back off the bed. I stayed pressed up against the wall and watched her.

Kanan was typing something on her phone. I slowly moved and grabbed the dolphin from the edge of the bed. I held it close and pet it. It was the only support I was getting right now. My episode would just not end.

"Hey. Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I know you want an explanation, but right now I need something from you."

Kanan was talking to someone else now. Who was she calling now? I stayed in the corner of the bed and held the dolphin tightly against me. Kanan looked my way for a few seconds. She seemed relieved.

"Please. I get it. But it's really urgent."

Looks like whoever Kanan called wants to talk to her about something else. I don't know who else she would've called. I don't know this person most likely.

"I don't care! I need help!" Kanan was already losing her cool with whoever was on the phone.

Her raised voice caused me to cry out in panic. Kanan winced as she realized her mistake.

"Yes. That's what I need help with. There's this... uh, friend of mine here with me. She's having an episode from her PTSD. I might've been the trigger. She won't let me anywhere near her and it won't end."

"Please, Dia. I don't know who else to go to. Chika refused to come over. I don't know what to do."

Dia? That girl... fuck. She wouldn't come over. Especially not after what happened. I may have at one point had a go at her sister. That was not a good day for any of us. All Kanan needs to do is say who I am and she'll refuse to come over.

"You will? Thank you so much."

She's going to come over. What if she wants to hurt me? What if they gang up on me?

Kanan sighed as she stared at me. I shook under her gaze and hid my face behind the dolphin. After a few seconds, I felt something touching my side. I hesitantly looked and saw Kanan was moving a stuffed penguin over to me. I reached out and felt it. It felt even fuzzier than the dolphin. I grabbed it and hugged it against me as well.

Kanan stood by the door and occasionally glanced at me. I think I'm finally calming down. I'm not getting as panicked anymore. Kanan seemed to sense it as well. She still didn't approach me again, but she kept her gaze on me for a lot longer now.

Soon, the doorbell rang. Kanan went and answered it. I remained curled up in the corner of Kanan's bed. What would Dia do when she saw it was me? Would she yell?

I didn't have to wait long to find out. I heard footsteps walking toward the room. I held the stuffed animals close. Sure, it'll make me look really pathetic and weak if I'm holding them, but I need them. They're helping to keep me calm.

The door to the room opened up. Kanan and Dia walked in. I shrunk back as I watched them warily. Kanan hesitantly moved closer, before pausing. I glanced over at Dia. I need to know how she feels about this.

"So... you are the reason I was called here?" Dia asked. Her tone was impossible to read. I can't tell how she feels about me.

I nodded as I pulled the animals closer to me. What if she yells? I don't want her to yell.

Kanan sat on the edge of the bed. I didn't feel like screaming anymore. I think it's finally over. Dia sat beside Kanan and looked me over. I hid my face behind the penguin.

"Well, she seems calm now. There's not much to really do." Dia stated, "I highly doubt touching her is a good idea."

"Yō? Are you feeling alright now?" Kanan asked.

I nodded and shifted to move into a more comfortable position. I didn't really feel like speaking. Kanan accepted my silent answer.

"So, PTSD, huh?" Dia asked.

"Yeah. This is the worst episode she's ever had." Kanan replied on my behalf.

"May I know what caused it?"

Kanan looked at me. Do I want her to know? Maybe she can help make these episodes happen less if I tell her? But, what if she judges me?

"S-sure..." I stammered out my reply. My voice sounded rough and cracked even on just that word alone.

"Well, Yō was bullied pretty badly when she was eight. The bullies did a lot to her. Sometimes these memories trigger breakdowns. In this case, however, the memory was of me... when she first started to bully people as her 'therapy', I got really mad. I let my anger get the best of me and I punched her. I had promised to protect her and there I was beating her up." Kanan recounted what she could, "It triggered a memory from when she was bullied and now... this happens when she remembers it..."

"You bully people as 'therapy'? What?" Dia asked.

"N-no... I d-don't. I lied about my reasoning." I admitted, "I... I bullied people so no one would bully me... I just wanted to protect myself... if I was seen as strong, then no one would mess with me..."

Kanan's eyes widened. She was staring at me in shock and surprise. Dia seemed a little shocked as well.

"Yō..." Kanan moved closer to me.

I tensed up as she hugged me. Soon, there were tears streaming down my face again. Now she knows the truth.

"I-I'm sorry... I never... I never meant for anything like this to happen... I never wanted anyone to get hurt... I just didn't want to rely on others anymore..." I sobbed out.

"Is there something I'm not aware of?" Dia asked quietly.

"Yeah... the girl she's been picking on recently just tried to kill herself last night." Kanan replied, "Things got heated between us about what she did and... this happened..."

"Well... that's not what I was expecting..." Dia seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I... I went to see her after school... I apologized... I won't pick on her anymore, I promise." I mumbled.

"Good. Will you please tell me what you did to her? I just worry she'll need to be kept away from things that could remind her about it." Kanan begged.

"Do you want me to go?" Dia asked.

"Y-you can stay if you want to..." I whispered.

"Alright. I'll stay for a while." Dia replied.

I took a deep breath and then began, "The first one was at school... after I ran off at lunch, she came into the bathroom I was hiding in. I tried to electrocute her..."

I glanced up to see their expressions. They both were looking at me in shock. I guess that shouldn't be a surprise. What I did was pretty extreme.

"Obviously, I failed. Then, after I ran off when you confronted me about what I did to her two nights ago... I found her at the park. I tried to drown her in the stream..." I finished.

They both were looking at me with nothing but shock on their faces. Please... please just don't yell at me... I know what I did is wrong. I've beaten myself up over it all day.

I couldn't bring myself to say those words out loud though. I couldn't talk. My throat was dry. I was scared of how they'd react to it. Would they get me arrested for attempting to kill her?

"Yō, I don't know what to say. Just, why?" Kanan asked in disbelief.

"I was mad... I wanted someone to suffer..." I replied bitterly.

"Why were you mad?"

"Because she told you about what I did to her..."

"Oh... I see..." Kanan sighed.

"I... I'm really sorry..." I didn't know what else to say.

"Are you done being a bully?" Dia butted in and asked.

I nodded, "Y-yeah... I'll stop."

"Yō, I'll help you if you need it. Please don't be afraid to ask for it. I know you don't like asking for help, but you really need to open up." Kanan told me.

"Alright..." I agreed.

This is going to be interesting. I've given up being a bully. I just hope no one will bully me. But, I have Kanan to help. Maybe we can start over? And I hope Chika will come around eventually too.

...

It had been a rough week. It took a lot of self-control to not try and harass anyone. But I managed through it. Changing a behavior is really hard. It'll take a while before I'll be really good at it.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out.

I froze in place. That voice belonged to a girl who had started tormenting me the moment I changed. She always was picking on me. I hesitantly turned around to face her. What does she want now?

"What do you want?" I asked.

She glared at me, "I don't like you being around here."

"Then you go one way and I'll go another." I stated.

"No. You go no way." She cracked her knuckles.

I gulped and started backing away. She wants to hurt me. She's going to hurt me. What do I do? This is exactly what I was afraid of. My mind was trying to bring up some flashbacks already. I managed to subdue them for the time being. If I break here I'm done for. No one will save me.

"Leave me alone." I growled, trying to act fierce despite how afraid I was.

She laughed at me, "No."

I saw a glint come from her hand. She had a knife. Why does she have a knife? What's going to happen?

The girl approached me. I backed away. She was gaining on me. I hit a wall. I'm stuck. She's going to get me. She held the knife right in my face and was smiling sadistically. I was shaking in fear and I felt like I was going to pass out from the fear.

"Leave her alone!"

The girl looked behind her. Riko was standing there. She was protecting me... why? After everything I put her through, why would she protect me?

The girl let out a growl and ran at her.

"Don't get in my way!" She yelled as she swung the knife at Riko.

Riko wasn't able to dodge it and it plunged into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. I was frozen in fear. What do I do?

The girl swung the knife down again. This time, it plunged into her stomach. As she brought down the knife again, I unfroze and ran at her. She's going to kill her! I need to stop her now!

"Get off of her!" I yelled as I punched the girl as hard as I could.

She fell to the ground with a thud. I had managed to knock her out with that blow. I fell to the ground beside Riko and examined her. She was bleeding heavily. She looked to be barely conscious.

"R-Riko... please... please just stay with me..." I begged as I grabbed a towel from my swim bag and pressed it against her stomach.

"Y...Yō?" Riko whispered, "You... you alright?"

"Yes... I'm fine... but you're not..." I cried.

"It's okay... I'll be..." Riko mumbled as she faded back into unconsciousness.

"HELP!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Please... please someone... anyone...

I grabbed my phone and dialed for an ambulance. I hope they get here in time. No one answered my cry for help, but soon enough an ambulance arrived. They took Riko away. She was still holding onto her life. They also took the girl I had knocked out along too.

I wasn't allowed to come with her. I trudged to the locker room and changed out of my school uniform. It was covered in blood now. I showered to clean off the blood on me and then I changed into my exercise outfit and started walking home. Why did this have to happen? Why can't I fend for myself? I always need someone else to save me.

...

When I got home, I texted Kanan and asked her to come over. I'm afraid I'm going to end up having another episode from the memory. I need someone around to help. I didn't explain that to her though. I just asked her to stop by to talk.

As I waited for her to come over, I threw my uniform in the washer to clean off the blood. Right after I finished starting the washer, I had the first flashback. I let out a cry as I fell to the ground. No... not now... I need Kanan first... why couldn't it hold off?

I curled up into a ball as I started shaking. The memory was coming back in vivid detail. I don't want this... I want it to stop. I kept crying and shaking as my mind threw the flashbacks at me.

"Yō? Where are you?"

Kanan was here. Thank god I gave her a spare key. But, I can't call out to her. My voice won't work. Please... help me, Kanan. I heard footsteps getting closer to me. She'll find me... I know she will...

"Yō?" Kanan called as she opened the door to the laundry room.

I couldn't bring my head up to meet her. I could only keep it buried in my knees. I felt Kanan rest a hand on my shoulder. She's here... everything will be okay...

"Shh... it's okay..." Kanan whispered as she pulled me into a hug, "You're going to be okay, Yō."

With Kanan's comfort, I managed to calm down rather quickly. I'm glad it didn't last very long. But, now I'm going to have to tell Kanan what triggered it. Will she be mad at me?

"You feeling better?" Kanan asked me.

I nodded. She pulled me into her lap. I didn't fight her. I snuggled into her body. Kanan ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened?"

The dreaded question. What should I tell her? Will she yell at me? Why would she yell at me? My mind is a mess.

"T-there's this girl at school w-who's been picking on me... she... she tried to kill me!" I started crying again, "R-Riko... s-she intervened but... but she got stabbed... she's in the h-hospital..."

Kanan went stiff. I looked up at her. She looked straight ahead with a shocked look on her face. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her. Kanan came out of her shocked state and hugged me back.

"I-I'm scared... w-what if she dies?" I stammered out.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Have faith in her." Kanan tried her best to reassure me otherwise.

I wanted to believe Kanan. I wanted to be able to have faith, but I couldn't. My mind was dead set on telling me she would die. It wouldn't listen to Kanan.

"I... I don't know what to do..." I sobbed out loud. I had meant to say that in my head. Oops...

"Shh... you'll figure it out. You always do." Kanan didn't even ask what I meant and just went right to trying to calm me.

We ended up staying on the floor for a while. Kanan continued to try and get me to relax and believe that Riko would be okay. We only got up when my mom came home and found us. She was very confused at first until Kanan explained what had happened.

The washer went off as it finished washing my uniform. Kanan opened it and pulled it out. There were still traces of blood on it.

"I assume this blood is Riko's." Kanan asked as she put it back in the washer.

I nodded in reply. Kanan turned it back on and then helped me to my feet. She led me to my room and we laid on my bed. Kanan opened up her phone and started showing me pictures to try and distract me. I grabbed a whale plushie I had laying on my bed and hugged it against me as I listened to Kanan.

The first therapist I went to told me to find a stuffed animal to use as comfort whenever I had a breakdown. I still use them despite another therapist stating I needed to stop and start training myself to calm down without any help. They didn't last long as my therapist.

"When did you get that whale? I thought you had a shark." Kanan asked.

"Chika won this in the arcade and gave it to me." I replied, "I named her Grace."

"Well, does Grace help you out?"

I nodded as I showed her off to Kanan, "Yeah. She's really fluffy and soft. I love her."

"I'm glad she helps you." Kanan smiled as she patted my head.

"Do you have names for your animals?" I asked her.

Kanan thought about it for a moment, "I don't believe I ever named them."

"Are you going to?"

"Why don't you name them?" Kanan offered.

I smiled as I thought of what their names should be. What name would suit a dolphin and penguin?

"Um... how about Splash for your dolphin? And... uh, Star for your penguin." I decided.

"They sound like lovely names." Kanan told me.

I giggled as I hugged Kanan, "Yay! Now they have names!"

Kanan was always good at making me happy. Even back then. Despite her never being around to stop my bullies from tormenting me after the rape incident, she always could cheer me up when I would come crying to her for comfort. Kanan knows me really well.

"Girls, I made dinner for you." My mom called from the other side of the door.

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute." I replied.

...

Kanan ended up spending the night. She told me it was to make sure I was okay. I didn't mind. I'm glad to have her as my friend again. If only Chika would finally come around. She still refuses to talk to me. I can't count the number of times I've apologized to her. She refuses to listen to me.

"So, since we have nothing to do today, why don't we go see how Riko is doing?" Kanan asked, "I hope they'd allow visitors by now."

  
We were lazing about in my room doing nothing. It was Saturday. There wasn't much to do. Kanan was sitting on the floor and playing a game on her phone and I was playing with my whale and shark plushies.

"Okay..." I agreed.

Kanan got up and held out a hand to me. I grabbed it and let her help me off the bed. She headed for the door. I started to follow her, but paused. Kanan looked at me with a confused look. I turned back and grabbed my whale plushie and then walked over to Kanan.

When we were going to bed last night, I ended up having another small episode. I'm just worried I'll have another one so I'm bringing my whale to help. I don't care if people stare at me. I need it.

Kanan didn't question my decision and just led me out if the room. We told my mom where we were going and then set out. I held Kanan's hand for support as we made our way to the hospital. I'm a little scared. What if she died? What if we can't see her?

"It'll be okay, Yō. I'm sure she's doing just fine." Kanan reassured me.

We entered the hospital and Kanan asked the lady at the desk for Riko's room number. She gave it to us, but kept eyeing me. I don't know why she's looking at me like that.

"Is that your kid?" She asked Kanan.

Oh... she thinks that... no wonder why she was looking at me like that.

"No. She's my friend. We're only a year apart." Kanan replied as she led me away.

We laughed about it as we walked to Riko's room. Do I really look that childlike? Is it my whale? I'm not sure.

Soon enough, we made it to her room. She's alive, at least. The lady would've told us otherwise. Kanan knocked on the door and then walked in. I heard Riko greet her. She's awake.

I took a deep breath and then walked inside as well. Riko looked at me with a calm smile. I felt tears prick my vision. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her. Riko returned my hug.

"Why would you do that!? I thought you were going to die!" I cried as I hugged her tightly.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm all good now." Riko reassured me.

We stayed like that until I calmed down. I pulled away and took a seat beside her. Kanan spoke to Riko, but I didn't pay attention to her. I hugged my whale against my chest as I watched them.

Riko turned back to me, "How are you doing?"

"F-fine..." I stammered. I don't want her to know about last night.

"That's good. I see you brought a friend." Riko nodded to my whale.

I flushed red in embarrassment and hid my face behind my whale.

"I'm not making fun of you." Riko pouted.

I didn't respond. I brought my whale down onto my lap and pet it.

"That's Grace. She's one of the plushies Yō keeps around to help her if she has a breakdown." Kanan decided to explain for me.

"Oh."

I was going to speak, but a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, girls. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have to change her bandages." The doctor told us.

Riko looked nervous. Kanan looked at me. We both confirmed we saw how nervous Riko looked.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Riko. It'll be okay. Don't be worried." Kanan did her best to help, but Riko still remained just as nervous.

Kanan stood beside me. She's waiting for me to say my goodbye. But, I don't want to leave when she looks so nervous. What if she freaks out?

"S-see you tomorrow, Riko. Stay safe." I said.

We started heading out of the room when I stopped. You know what... fuck it. I walked back over to Riko. She gave me a confused look. I placed my whale plushie on her lap.

"Yō?" Riko asked.

"Take her. She can keep you company." I stated and then I walked back over to Kanan.

We left the room. Kanan was looking at me with a surprised face. I guess that was a little uncalled for. But, I feel like she needs something to help her stay calm. I have my shark still. I'll be fine without my whale for a while.

"That was very nice of you, Yō." Kanan said as we exited the hospital.

"She needs her more than I do..." I mumbled, "I can use Fang..."

Fang was the name I chose for my shark plushie. Kanan smiled at me as she patted my head.

"I'm sure Riko appreciated your gift."

"You think so?"

Kanan nodded. I smiled at her as we walked back to my house.

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to, but do you think you could try talking to Chika again?" Kanan asked.

"I've tried enough. She's the one who refuses to listen." I huffed.

Kanan sighed, "That girl..."

...

Every day I'd go and visit Riko. Sometimes Kanan would be with me and other times I'd be alone. Riko seems to have forgiven me. We act like we're friends now. How can she change and yet Chika can't?

Speaking of Chika... the first day Riko went back to school, Chika had confronted her. They were talking for a while. I was watching them from a distance because I wanted to talk to Riko. All of sudden, Chika started yelling at Riko.

"Why are you forgiving her!?" Chika yelled as she got in Riko's face.

"Because she's changed." Riko replied calmly.

"She doesn't deserve to be forgiven! She never will!"

It hurt to hear her say those things about me. This is how she feels? She hates me that much that she never wants me to be happy. What did I do to her that caused this? I didn't think I had done too much to her. I always kept my anger down around her. I never wanted to hurt her. I really did think of her as my friend.

"Well, I've decided to forgive her and you can't change that. Even Kanan has become her friend again. Why the hell do you refuse to see the truth? She's different. She just wants to have friends. I don't think you realize how much you've hurt her by refusing to talk to her."

Riko is standing up for me again. Why can't I just do it? Why am I so hesitant to go and talk to Chika? I shouldn't be.

"I hate her. She's a horrible person." Chika still wasn't backing down.

"Maybe she was, but she's not anymore."

"I wish she'd just die! I hate her!"

Silence followed that. Chika... wants me dead? Why? What did I do to deserve that?

"Chika-" Riko tried to speak, but Chika glared at her and shut her up.

I walked toward them, "You want me dead? Fine. Feel however you want. Just know I'm never listening to you again."

Chika froze as she realized I had heard the entire thing. She was stammering, unable to get any words out. I don't want to hear them. I grabbed Riko and tugged her away. Riko took one last look at Chika before she followed me away.

We stopped at a more desolate area of the school. I tried to hold back, but the tears starting falling. Riko hugged me tightly as I started crying. I clung to her.

Why does Chika hate me so much? I've tried my best to fix things but she won't acknowledge them at all. I don't know what else I can do. I'm lost.

Riko held me tightly as I sobbed into her shirt. I'm so hurt. Chika really doesn't get how much it hurts me to hear her talk like that.

"Get out of here. You've done enough." Riko growled.

I moved my head slightly to see who she was talking to. Chika had found us. She was standing close by. She looked regretful. Does she finally see how much it hurts me? Will she finally talk to me again?

"I'm sorry, Yō." Chika whispered, before she walked away from us.

The bell rang. Great. I'm not in the mood for class right now. I feel awful. I looked up at Riko. She sighed and released me from the hug.

"I guess we better get going." Riko stated.

"Can we ditch? I really don't feel like going to class." I asked.

"Normally I'd say no, but... I think today will be an exception." Riko nodded.

We walked off of the school property and went to our homes to change. Afterwards, we met back up at the park and goofed off. This is way better than going to class. We continued to goof around with each other. There was no tension between us anymore. It's almost like there never was.

"Ahem."

We quieted and turned around. Kanan was standing behind us with a frown on her face. We got caught. Since Kanan still needs to help out her family, she wouldn't have to go to school. It's just our luck that we ran into her.

"H-hi?" I stammered out.

"Why aren't you two in school?" Kanan asked.

"I-" I was going to explain, but Riko cut me off.

"It's my fault."

She's trying to defend me again. I can't accept it. I want to be able to stand up for myself. I can't keep letting her take the blame.

"Riko, it's fine... you don't need to take the blame for me." I stated, before I faced Kanan, "I asked her to ditch with me because I didn't feel like going to class."

Kanan sighed in response, "Well, if you don't feel like going to class, then you're coming with me. I'll put you to work. This is your punishment."

"Fine..." We both mumbled in reply. Kanan wasn't going to let us off the hook.

We followed her back to the diving shop. She quickly put us to work. Riko was organizing and stocking shelves while I had to go fill the diving tanks up. Kanan was working the register. Honestly, I still rather this than class right now.

We got to take a break when lunch time came around. We sat down by the beach and chatted. Kanan had scolded us for skipping class. We both apologized and promised to never do it again without a good reason. Then, the conversation turned.

"Yō, Chika texted me a while ago and asked if you were okay. Why is she asking?" Kanan asked.

"Oh... um..." I fumbled for the right words, "She... she, uh..."

"Chika was fighting with me about my decision to forgive Yō and... she screamed that she wished Yō was dead." Riko stated.

"Y-yeah. I heard her... and I growled at her and then walked away with Riko." I finished up the story.

Riko looked at me, as if waiting for more. Right... there's still that part.

"I started crying once we were farther away. It still hurts when she says things like that. She found us and, she apologized." I concluded.

"Oh."

"She was probably worried when we didn't show up for class." Riko said.

"Does this have something to do with your decision to skip?" Kanan asked.

I hesitantly nodded, "Yeah... I didn't want to face her."

"I'm inviting her over after school. You need to face her and figure this out." Kanan stated.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes. Kanan sighed. She knows I'm not going to be able to do it that easily. After what she said to me, I don't know if I can trust her. What if she isn't really sorry and is going to yell more things to me?

"Yō, I know it's a little scary, but this tension needs to end. All she has to do is give her decision and then she can leave. I won't force you guys to hang out for long." Kanan pleaded with me.

I don't want to talk to her right now. I need some more time to think about it. But, I guess I don't really have a choice. Kanan is right. We need to figure this out already.

...

After school had ended, Chika walked into the shop. I was nervously fiddling with Kanan's stuffed dolphin. She had given it to me to help me calm down. Kanan was standing beside me with a hand resting on my shoulder. Chika's eyes widened as she looked at us.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be here." Chika said.

"I know. I wanted to make sure you came. You guys need to talk." Kanan stated as she walked away from me and toward the back room.

"Kanan! You can't just do this!" Chika complained.

"Just talk. The sooner you do, the faster you can leave." Kanan replied as she walked out of the room.

Now it was just us in the room. Chika was nervously looking around the room. She refused to look anywhere near me. I took a deep breath and moved forward to close the distance between us. Chika stared at me as I approached her.

"Chika, just tell me what you want. Are we done? Are you going to continue to ignore me?" I asked her.

Chika lowered her gaze to the ground, "I... I don't know. I don't understand what I'm feeling."

"Explain it the best you can then. We can't keep doing this. We need an answer." I stated.

"I... I want to be mad at you. I feel like I should hate you... but yet, no one seems to feel the way I do." Chika sighed, "Everyone else has forgiven you and yet I don't feel like I should."

I didn't know how to respond to that. She really does hate me. She just doesn't know what to do because only she feels that way. She wants to be like everyone else. That's always been what she's wanted.

"I'm sorry I've refused to talk to you. I want us to be friends again. Even if I have these feelings, I don't want to give in to them." Chika stated firmly as she finally looked me in the eyes.

"I want to be your friend again too."

Chika held out her arms. I hesitantly walked forward and hugged her. Chika hugged me tightly. I guess we've figured out the answer. I'm glad to have Chika back. I've missed her being around.

Kanan and Riko walked toward us as we pulled away. Chika stared at them with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Well, seems you two have finally made up." Kanan smiled softly at us.

"Yeah. We're friends again, right Yō?" Chika smiled at me.

I nodded, "Yep. We're friends again."

"Good. It's strange when you two fight. You've always been so close to each other." Kanan nodded in approval.

"If that's all, can I go? I'm needed at home." Chika asked.

Kanan started nodding, but Riko spoke up, "There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

What else is there? I can't figure out what Riko wants to have said. There's nothing else that needs to be said from me. Does she have something she wants to tell us?

"Riko?" Kanan seemed equally as confused.

Riko looked up at her, "I think it's time that we tell them."

"Oh. That's what this is about. I guess you can tell them." Kanan replied.

So it's something that has to do with them. I wonder what it could be. What have they been up to?

Riko intertwined her and Kanan's hands and looked at us, "Kanan and I are dating."

I blinked at them in surprise. What? When did this happen?

"Cool? Well, I need to go. Have fun!" Chika nodded to them and then left.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Um... while I was in the hospital." Riko replied.

"Alright then. Best of luck in your relationship." I responded.

They both thanked me. We hung out for a while longer until it was starting to get dark. Riko and I said goodbye and left Kanan. I dropped Riko off at her house and then made my way to mine.

Today was interesting day. A lot happened. But, everything has worked out. Chika is my friend again. I'm really happy. Hopefully things can go back to how it used to be between us.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Behind The Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what Kanan and Riko have been doing when they were off by themselves

[Learning the problem]

It was just another normal day for Kanan. She was busy helping out at the diving shop as usual. Kanan had just set down a box of goggles on the floor and reached up to wipe sweat from her face when the door to the shop opened up. Kanan turned and was going to do her normal greeting until she saw who it was.

"Chika. Hello. What brings you here?" Kanan asked as she made her way over to her friend.

"I really need to talk to you. When are you done working?" Chika replied.

"I was just cleaning up now. We're closing early today. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be done." Kanan told her as she started to go back to the box.

Chika followed after her, "Would you like some help?"

Kanan thought about it for a few seconds, before she shrugged, "If you wanna help, then I don't mind. All that's left to do is just to restock the shelf here. There's nothing else left to do until it's actually closing time."

"I can help you." Chika stated as she went over to where Kanan was kneeling.

"Alright then. I think you can tell where they go. Just match the colors up." Kanan instructed before she resumed her work.

The two of them worked away in silence. The job was pretty easy to do so they finished it in no time. Kanan sent Chika to go put the box away into the recycling can. She closed up the shop as she waited for Chika's return. Once Chika came back, they went down to the beach and sat to talk.

"So, what's up? It's unlike you to want to talk so urgently and seriously like this." Kanan asked.

"That's because it's about Yō." Chika stated.

Kanan let out a groan, "What has that brat gotten up to now? I thought she'd smartened up a little."

"She's recently started picking on a new transfer student. Her name is Riko." Chika replied, "She was all over her the entire day and never let her be alone."

"And what has she done that you decided I needed to know about this?" Kanan questioned.

Kanan didn't care for what Yō did anymore. She gave up on her a long time ago. Yō never did much to the girls she picked on, so Kanan wasn't that worried. Chika knew better than to ask Kanan to stop Yō at this point. So, this was concerning. What had Yō done that required Kanan to step in?

"Well... Yō has been really violent with her. This is the first time she's gotten this violent. She knocked her out at lunch today." Chika replied, "I'm worried that she's going to end up hurting Riko really badly."

"How long has this been going on for?" Kanan tossed a stick she had been drawing with into the bank.

"Today..." Chika mumbled.

"It's only been one day and you're already going to this?" Kanan was in disbelief.

Chika sheepishly nodded. Kanan just continued to stare at Chika in disbelief. Kanan could not believe that Chika had gone to her for help after only one day of bullying. That made Kanan worried. Just how fearful could Yō have made Chika feel for Riko in just one day?

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Kanan asked.

"Can you come to school tomorrow and try to talk to her? If you catch her in the act, maybe she can be convinced to stop?" Chika suggested, "She won't even listen to my reasoning anymore."

"I guess I can see about going to school tomorrow." Kanan sighed, "Only for one day though. I'm still needed at the shop."

"Thank you." Chika smiled, "One day is fine!"

...

[After lunch conversation]

After Yō ran off, Kanan turned to Riko and looked her over. Riko eyed her warily. She wasn't sure what to expect Kanan to do. She knew that she was going to be questioned. Riko wasn't sure what types of questions they would be.

"So... you're Riko?" Kanan said.

"Yes... that's me." Riko nodded shyly.

Kanan shifted her sitting position, "I was asked by Chika to come here to help solve the issue between you and Yō."

"I was told as much. I don't really see how you can help, though. She seems to be getting mad at you too." Riko replied, "She doesn't seem to want to listen to anyone."

"Well, you can start helping me figure that out by giving me some information on what she's done to you." Kanan stated.

"Oh... well, the only thing I'll tell you right now is that last night we were at her house and... she yelled at me for being annoying and she started punching me. I tried to fight back and scream, so she shoved a pillow over my face and nearly suffocated me." Riko admitted quietly.

Kanan went completely still and silent. Riko looked up at her. Kanan had placed a hand over her mouth and was staring at nothing in particular in shock. She was completely out of it. Yō had gone too far. She had done something that was unforgivable.

"Riko, why were you eating lunch with her? Did she force you?" Kanan asked as she recovered from the shock.

"No. It's because of that girl... Yō had promised that only she was allowed to hurt me and that she'd protect me from anyone else who tried. I decided I'd give that promise a test run." Riko explained.

"Alright... stay away from her though. She's dangerous. I've never heard of Yō doing something that extreme before. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kanan sighed.

"It's fine... I'll try to avoid her the best I can. I feel she's going to try and hunt me down, though." Riko replied.

"How do you feel about Yō?" Kanan asked.

Riko shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it. It's a mix between hatred and... that's the part I can't explain. I don't know what the other feeling is."

Kanan pondered the options, "Is is a bad feeling?"

"Yeah. That much I know. I have a bit of a sympathetic feeling toward her, but it's barely there." Riko nodded.

"So, is this the first time you've been bullied?" Kanan questioned.

Riko shook her head, "No. In my last school I was bullied as well. Though, it was nowhere near as bad as this one."

"Oh... sorry to hear that. I'll try to fix this problem." Kanan promised.

"Okay... I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Riko got up and left.

...

[After school conversation]

Kanan and Chika watched as Yō disappeared into the distance. They shared some glances with each other.

"So, can you tell me more about that breakdown?" Kanan asked after a few awkward minutes of silence.

"What do you want to know?" Chika questioned.

"What triggered it?" Kanan started off asking.

"Apparently she had backed Riko into a window and Riko was begging her not to touch her and... you know what comes next." Chika replied.

Kanan sighed, "How bad was it?"

"Violent at first until I came in. Then she calmed down enough so I could touch her. After I got to her she settled down pretty quickly." Chika said.

Kanan started walking, "So, her and Riko were alone when it happened?"

"Yes. Yō followed her after school ended and was mocking her piano playing skills." Chika nodded as she followed Kanan off school property.

"So, Riko actually went and got help instead of just leaving her?" Kanan questioned. She was surprised that Riko would do that considering she hated Yō. She had the opportunity to run away and yet she stayed to help her enemy. Kanan didn't know if she would've chosen to do that if it had been her in that situation.

"Yeah. She ran to get me. She told me that she was really worried." Chika replied, "Honestly, I can't blame her. She had no idea what was going on with Yō, after all."

"Have there been any others recently?" Kanan asked.

Chika shuffled nervously as she refused to look at Kanan. Kanan knew that the answer to her question was 'yes' because of Chika's behavior. Kanan also knew she wouldn't like the story.

"One of her old bullies was out shopping in the same place we were..." Chika mumbled, "They saw each other. Thankfully that was all. She left with a huff and did nothing else."

"Just seeing her triggered one?" Kanan asked in a shocked voice.

Chika nodded, "Yeah... she got violent... I had to drag her away. I was honestly scared someone was gonna think I was trying to hurt her and attack me."

"Man... things do not go well for her..." Kanan sighed.

They walked toward Chika's house. They walked inside and went up to Chika's room. Kanan and Chika started chatting about the possible solutions to end Yō's bullying.

They ended up talking for a long time. It was dark outside. Chika offered to let Kanan spend the night. Kanan agreed and the two of them went to get ready for bed. Just as they were settling down, sirens blasted from outside. Chika and Kanan shot up and went to look out the window.

There was an ambulance next door. Chika quickly rushed down the steps. Kanan chased after her and was demanding to know why she was rushing toward them.

"That's Riko's house!" Chika called back to her as she opened the door and dashed off to the neighboring house.

The two of them stood by as the ambulance transported someone away. They were blocked from seeing who it was. Chika was nervously fiddling with her hands. Kanan took a deep breath and walked over to see if anyone would give them information.

Kanan approached a woman standing by the house that was sobbing, "Excuse me, ma'am. What happened here if you don't mind telling me?"

Chika walked over to her, "Did something happen to Riko?"

The woman stayed silent for a while, before she meekly nodded and handed Chika a piece of paper. It was a note from Riko. Chika and Kanan read it and realized what had happened. Riko had tried to kill herself because she couldn't take Yō's bullying anymore.

They handed the note back to Riko's mom and then bid her farewell. Chika and Kanan went back into Chika's room and sat on the bed. They sat in silence for a while. That was a lot of information to take in.

"I don't know what to say... just what did she do to Riko to get that reaction..." Kanan whispered in shock, "It's only been two days..."

"I wish I knew. We need to confront her tomorrow about it. Please come to school." Chika begged.

Kanan nodded, "Yeah, we do need to confront her. I'll come back for one more day."

"Good. I really hope Riko is okay..." Chika mumbled.

"I hope so too. Let's ask tomorrow and see if her mom knows." Kanan replied, "Let's try and get some rest for now."

"Okay..." Chika climbed into her bed and huddled under the covers.

Kanan climbed in beside her. Chika snuggled up close to Kanan. She wanted a bit of comfort. Her mind was wild with thoughts of Riko being dead. Kanan hugged Chika and then settled down and fell asleep. After fighting with her mind to make it shut up, Chika also fell asleep.

...

[Visiting Riko]

Kanan knocked on the door that she was told Riko was behind. After waiting a few seconds, she walked inside. Riko looked over at her with a blank expression. Kanan walked over to her bed and sat in a chair placed beside it. They didn't speak for a while.

"Did Chika visit you earlier?" Kanan asked.

Riko nodded, "Yeah... she's really hyper, isn't she?"

"Indeed. She never seems to run out of energy." Kanan replied, "But, anyway, how are you?"

"I could be better..." Riko sighed, "They've barely left me alone ever since I came in. And not to make sure I was safe, to do tests or to do a therapy session. Not once have I been asked how I'm doing."

"Jeez, this hospital really is bad. I've heard a lot of people complain about the service." Kanan shook her head.

"They aren't sending me to a psychiatric hospital. They've decided I'm fine." Riko stated.

Kanan eyed her up, "Is that a bad decision on their part?"

Riko shook her head, "No. It's just that they really didn't do enough to come up with that. They looked at me and declared that within seconds."

"Well, you'll be glad to leave then." Kanan said.

"Yeah... I can't wait." Riko mumbled.

Kanan took a deep breath, "So... would you tell me how you tried to kill yourself?"

Riko looked down at the bed for a while. Kanan waited patiently. She was worried she had overstepped her boundaries and that Riko was going to tell her to leave. If that happened, Kanan wouldn't argue. She'd leave if asked.

"I... I'm not ready to talk about it..." Riko whispered.

"That's fine. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that question." Kanan responded.

"It's fine..." Riko mumbled.

"Riko? What did Yō do to you?" Kanan asked.

Riko thought about the question for a while. Kanan waited impatiently for the answer. She wanted to know so she could scold her. Even if it was obvious Yō regretted what had happened, she still needed to be scolded for it.

"I'm not going to tell you." Riko stated.

Kanan blinked at her in surprise, "W-what? Why?"

"I don't want to tell you." Riko sounded confident. She had a reason for denying Kanan's request. Kanan had no idea what the reason could be, though.

"After everything you went through, you're going to protect her?" Kanan asked her in disbelief.

"There's just this feeling I have. I'm going to listen to it." Riko stated.

Kanan sighed, "Fine. I'll find out one way or another. I gotta go now. Get better soon."

"Thanks?" Riko replied. Kanan could hear the suspicion in her voice. Riko knew what she was going to do next.

...

The next day, Kanan went to visit Riko during her break. She was the only one who was in the room with her again. Riko eyed Kanan with a bit of a suspicious look. She hadn't forgotten or let go of what she knew had transpired after Kanan left her yesterday.

"What's with that look?" Kanan asked as she sat beside her.

"You went and forced Yō to tell you, didn't you?" Riko accused.

"Yes, I did. And I have the information I wanted now." Kanan tried to remain confident. She didn't want Riko to know what had ended up happening between her and Yō to get the information out of her.

"She came to visit me yesterday." Riko stated.

"I know. She told me. What did she do when she was here?" Kanan questioned.

"She broke down sobbing into my chest telling me how sorry she was and why she was the way she was. She wanted me to tell her I hated her. She was a mess. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to make things worse. She needed time and you didn't give her any." Riko replied.

Kanan looked away and stared at the floor, "Oh... sorry..."

"What happened last night?" Riko asked, though it sounded like a demand.

Kanan took a deep breath before she spoke, "She had another breakdown... I had... done things, to her in the past and... she was afraid I would do those things to her again. It was really bad."

"How does Yō treat you now?" Riko questioned.

"She's coming around. I promised I'd be there to help her if she needs it. She said she'd stop being a bully." Kanan replied.

"She's going to stop? Is there any fear that she's going to get bullied once everyone realizes what changed?" Riko was surprised.

Kanan nodded, "Yeah. I worry that's going to happen. And I can't be in school to save her..."

"Couldn't Chika do it?" Riko suggested.

Kanan growled, "She's being a stuck-up bitch right now."

"Why?"

"I had called her and asked her to come over to help me with Yō. She kept ranting about how Yō doesn't deserve my help or hers and that I should let her suffer... she won't speak to either of us at the moment." Kanan sighed.

"That's not good." Riko sighed, "When she stops by to visit maybe I'll talk to her about that."

"Do you really forgive Yō? After everything she's done to you, it just seems so strange you'd be willing to give her a second chance." Kanan asked.

"I don't know... I just know that she's learned her lesson and doesn't need anyone to yell at her about it. If she truly is changing, then maybe I will give her another chance." Riko replied.

"Alright. I guess we'll just have to wait and see if Yō is sticking to her promise." Kanan got up from her chair, "I need to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodbye." Riko responded as Kanan left the room. 

...

A few hours later, Chika dropped by to visit. She took a seat and asked Riko some simple questions about how her day was going.

  
"Chika, Kanan told me about what happened last night. I just want to know why you decided to do what you did. I'm not looking for an arguement." Riko said once Chika had quieted down.

"Because Yō doesn't deserve Kanan. She doesn't deserve anyone." Chika growled.

"Yō said she's giving up being a bully. What do you think of that?" Riko asked.

"Lies. Why would she change? She's probably planning something." Chika replied.

Riko sighed as she realized Chika really wasn't going to even listen to reason. Chika was convinced in her own way.

"Hey, Chika? How come Yō's parents never did anything to stop her?" Riko asked.

"They're neglectful. Neither really care that much as to what she does." Chika said.

"Oh... I see. How come you won't talk to Kanan?" Riko questioned next.

"She keeps trying to tell me I'm wrong and I should let Yō have another chance." Chika grumbled.

"If Yō really is going to give up bullying, would you stand up for her if someone had a go at her?" Riko worried about what the answer would be.

"No. She deserves to be attacked. It's karma. It'll teach her a lesson." Chika huffed.

"Chika, you really are just going to let her suffer?" Riko was shocked. Sure, Yō had hurt Chika, but to say she deserves to be tormented again? That was too much.

"Yes. Don't tell me you're actually thinking of forgiving her?" Chika picked up on what Riko was implying, even if it was very subtle.

"I am. If she's truly changing for the better, I'm going to try and let her have another chance with me. I'll defend her if you won't." Riko stated firmly.

Chika gasped, "What!? After everything she put you through, you'll actually forgive her? How stupid are you!?"

"Chika-" Riko tried to reason.

"No. I'm done with you. I can't fucking believe you." Chika grumbled as she stormed out of the room.

Riko sighed as she grabbed her phone and texted Kanan that she hadn't been successful in changing Chika's mind.

...

Kanan came back in the next day. Riko was going to be released. Her mom was at work and couldn't come, so Kanan offered to go instead after Chika threw a tantrum over not wanting to see Riko again. Kanan smiled as she greeted Riko in the waiting room.

Riko rushed over to her and threw her arms around Kanan. Kanan staggered back slightly from the blow, but caught herself and hugged Riko back. She had no clue why Riko was hugging her, but she went with it.

Kanan forced Riko off of her after a few seconds. She still needed to be signed out. Kanan walked up the front desk with Riko nervously trailing behind her. Kanan flashed her a concerned look.

"Hiding behind your girlfriend because you can't face the truth?" The woman working the counter sneered at Riko.

Kanan didn't respond and just quickly signed Riko out. Once she was done, she grabbed Riko by the hand and led her out of the hospital. Once they were a bit away from the hospital, Kanan confronted Riko about that.

"What was that about?" Kanan asked.

Riko sighed, "She kept telling me that she knows how people like me are. She said I'll be back in a week from another attempt because that's always how it goes..."

"God, I wanna go back and punch her." Kanan growled in reply.

"Kanan, um, how is everything going with Chika?" Riko asked, not wanting to talk about the hospital any more.

"Same as before. She keeps insisting Yō should suffer." Kanan stated.

"And how is Yō doing? I was honestly expecting her to show up at some point." Riko asked.

"She's stopped being a bully. She's trying to keep her distance from you. I don't think she wants to be forgiven by you." Kanan replied.

"Why not?" Riko was confused.

"She doesn't have the ability to forgive herself for what she did to you." Kanan said.

"Oh... I guess that's something that'll need to be worked on." Riko mumbled.

"Yeah. Um, Riko? Would you be willing to tell me how you tried to kill yourself yet?" Kanan hesitantly asked.

Riko thought about it for a moment, "Why do you even want to know?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I need to ask that. You don't have to tell me, obviously." Kanan mumbled.

"I tried to overdose." Riko whispered.

Kanan pulled Riko closer to her. Riko accepted the embrace. They walked like that for a while, until Riko pulled away. They reached Kanan's house and went inside.

They went to Kanan's room and sat down on the bed. Riko looked around the room and took everything in.

"Riko, there's something I want to tell you." Kanan said.

Riko looked at her, "What would that be?"

Kanan took a nervous breath, "I love you."

"You love me?" Riko repeated.

Kanan nodded, "I know we only met a few days ago, but I really like you. I'm sorry if it seems so sudden."

"I... I don't know what to say..." Riko was at a loss for words.

Kanan prepared herself for a rejection, "Take your time."

"I... I think I might feel the same way." Riko stammered after a few minutes of silence.

Kanan was surprised. She had thought that Riko would reject her. And yet, now they both confessed to loving each other.

"W-wou... would you like to go out with me?" Kanan fumbled for the words she wanted to say.

Riko pondered the question for a few seconds, before she nodded, "Yes. I'd like to go out with you."

Kanan smiled as she held out her arms. Riko took the invitation and hugged Kanan. They stayed like that for a while. Neither wanted to let go. But, eventually they had to as Kanan needed to go work the shop.

...

[Visiting Riko (The second time)]

Kanan decided to drop by and check up on Riko during her lunch break. She knocked on the door and entered the room. Riko didn't seem to have heard her. She was playing with the whale plushie Yō had left her.

"I see you've taken a liking to her." Kanan said.

Riko jumped and flushed red with embarrassment, "K-Kanan!"

Kanan chuckled as she took a seat next to her, "I knocked but you didn't hear me."

"Oh..." Riko mumbled as she set the whale aside.

"How are you doing?" Kanan asked.

"I'm doing okay. They said I'm stable. You remember that woman from before who said I'd end up here again from another attempt? She came in and started mocking me again..." Riko sighed.

"She comes in while I'm here I'll probably end up punching her." Kanan stated.

"Don't. You'll be banned." Riko pleaded.

"I'll try to hold back." Kanan promised.

Riko picked up the plushie, "Yō was really sweet giving me this."

"Yeah. I'm surprised by how much she's changed. It's good to have her back to the way she was before all the bullying, but it feels like she's an entirely new person sometimes." Kanan replied.

"So, that's how she used to be?" Riko asked, "Didn't she get picked on a lot?"

"Chika was always there to protect her. No one would dare say anything while Chika was with her." Kanan explained.

"If only that was now..."

"Yeah... hey, Riko, why did you do that?" Kanan asked, "That was really brave."

"She just... looked so fragile. That girl was holding a knife to her face. I was afraid Yō would start having an episode again. I just, I couldn't bring myself to just let it happen." Riko mumbled, "I told Chika before that I'd be the one to protect her if she wouldn't. Maybe that's why I did that."

"Well, I think that was very brave of you." Kanan kissed Riko on the head.

Riko blushed, "T-t-thanks."

Kanan chuckled as her girlfriend became a stuttering mess. Riko eventually just hid her face in her hands and prayed the blushing would stop.

"You're so adorable like that, you know?" Kanan said honestly.

Riko flushed brighter as she looked at Kanan, "R-really?"

Kanan gave her a bright smile, "Yep. I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"I bet you'd look cuter than me if you looked like this." Riko stated.

Kanan laughed, "Well, good luck getting me to look like that."

"Challenge accepted. Just wait until I'm released and I'm getting you." Riko stated.

Kanan smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

...

[Challenge Time]

Kanan and Yō both went to get Riko when she was being signed out. Yō only went to see her. She was busy with a school project and wouldn't be able to hang out for long.

Kanan signed Riko out while Yō and her talked. Kanan walked over to them to see Riko handing the whale plushie back to Yō. Yō hesitantly took it from her and held it close. Kanan smiled at the two of them.

"Alright. We can go." Kanan stated.

The three of them walked out of the hospital. Yō said her goodbyes and then walked away. Riko and Kanan went and started to walk to Kanan's house. They made small talk along the way.

Soon enough, they made it to the house. Kanan led Riko up to her room so that they didn't disturb her family. They sat together on the bed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kanan asked.

Riko slyly smiled at her, "I'm gonna make you a blushing mess."

Kanan's eyes widened as Riko pressed their lips together. Riko hadn't forgotten about the challenge. She was set on making Kanan blush and seeing just how cute she could get. Kanan started blushing as Riko pulled away.

"R-Riko... come on..." Kanan whined.

"Nope. I told you I'd do this." Riko replied as she planted a kiss on Kanan's head.

Kanan couldn't help but flush even brighter as Riko continued to tease her with some kisses all around her face. Riko pulled away and smiled in victory as Kanan was reduced to a blubbering gay mess.

"You look so cute like that, you know?" Riko teased as she cupped Kanan's face with her hands.

"R-Riko..." Kanan whined.

Riko gave her a smile as she pressed their lips together again. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. Riko pulled away and looked over Kanan. Kanan was completely bright red. She was a gay mess from all of the teasing.

"I did it!" Riko stated happily, "I got to see this cute side of you."

"Riko..." Kanan mumbled, "I can't resist."

Kanan pinned Riko down onto the bed and kissed her again. Riko realized that she had teased Kanan too much. Kanan slipped her tongue into Riko's mouth and explored it. Riko resisted it at first, before lust overcame her and she followed along.

"You started this. Now you better end this." Kanan growled into her ear and she gripped Riko's shirt and started to tug it off of her.

...

[A day after the announcement]

Kanan had decided to ask Riko out on a date. Riko was hesitant, but agreed. Kanan decides to go for a nice little park date. There wouldn't be too many people around.

"So... yesterday was interesting..." Kanan mumbled, unsure what to talk about to break the silence.

"Yeah. I think they took the news well." Riko replied, "Chika told me last night that she was supportive. Her response was a little weird when we first told her, after all."

"Yeah. I knew she was okay with it. I've been around her for long enough to know." Kanan replied.

"Oh... well, anyway, why'd you ask me on a date?" Riko asked.

Kanan shrugged, "I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Riko mused as she gave Kanan a peck on the cheek.

Kanan blushed a little as she returned the kiss, except she chose to plant it on Riko's forehead. Riko smiled as she rested her head onto Kanan's shoulder. Kanan wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." Kanan whispered as she gave Riko another kiss on the head.

"I love you too." Riko stated, "I want more kisses."

"Jeez, I really spoil you, don't I?" Kanan chuckled as she obliged to the request.

"It's not like I don't spoil you, you clingy sleeper." Riko defended.

"Yeah... I guess we both spoil each other." Kanan chuckled nervously as she was called out on her behavior.

"I've never met someone who is so needy like that. You seriously can't sleep if you aren't cuddling something?" Riko teased as she intercepted one of Kanan's kisses with her lips.

They kissed for a moment before they separated again. Riko smirked as Kanan blushed brighter.

"It's not that I can't... it just helps me sleep." Kanan mumbled shyly.

"Aww. You look so cute." Riko cooed as she intertwined their fingers.

"So do you." Kanan stated.

"So, what do you say we go and take a nice walk around?" Riko suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kanan replied.

So that's what they did. They held hands the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to give background at to where the decisions with Yō came from and also decided to show how Riko and Kanan started dating

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It was really long. I never expected it to get that long but I don't like leaving things unsolved.


End file.
